


Keep smiling through, just like you always do

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Carl as a girl, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Multi, Pete as a girl, Witcher - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: Pete, a storyteller...





	1. The First Night: The Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> *Witcher AU  
*Carl/Pete as a girl  
*Arabian Nights  
*Your only rule, stay alive...

整整四十夜，他被关在石墙后面。

他被搁在一个只能勉强放得下一双脚的石台上，周围是漾着血的深水，他在那里蹲了很久。他大部分时间都闭着眼睛，因为他担心在水面上会看到什么可怕的东西，比如看到死人的眼睛。

在清晨的时候，阳光会从高高的那一方窗户射进地牢里，然而转瞬即逝，至多不过十五分钟，黑暗再次笼罩监牢。但那样他就知道是新的一天了。他不能通过牢饭的频率来计算时间，因为送饭的食人魔老了，记性不好，他时常担心它会忘记送饭来，把他饿死在这里。话说回来，饿死和精神失常掉在水里淹死又有什么区别呢？

有区别，后者尸体要难看些。

Peter Doherty琢磨着这事儿，蹲在那一方小小的石台上，用手理着自己蓬乱干枯的头发。浑水勉勉强强映出他充血的眼睛，划满伤口的胳膊和进来时被人踹了几脚、裂开一半的右手指甲。他觉得自己的门牙在被揍了之后似乎也不很稳固，现在正尽力抑制着用舌头去顶它的冲动。

他当然又努力不去看水。他闭上眼睛，搜肠刮肚地试图找个好故事来背。一首歌也行。以打发时间。词语逃离他的思绪。一些往事在他思维背后窃窃私语。火光，血，以及，背叛……水在他脚底打着旋儿。他咬了咬牙。

哐，哐，哐。砰。

食人魔进来送饭的声音，砰地一声推开沉重的阻魔金金属门。食物是通过食人魔拿着的一根颤颤巍巍的杆子，悬吊在水上方，送到他手里的。Peter抓过那块冰冷的面包，在自己头发的间隙里抬眼望了望那个沉默，暴力而愚蠢的狱卒。它像石头一样沉默，像石头一样蠢。

“喂——”Peter拿不定主意地开了口，“唔，不过也不能叫你喂。所有东西都必须有个名字。先生，你叫什么名字？”

“乌——卟——”食人魔发出长长的吼叫，听上去活像地狱的呻吟。

“行啊，乌卟先生，你想听故事吗？我给你讲个故事。”Peter冲它高喊道，“你会喜欢的，我保证。”

“乌——卟——”

“坐下，乌卟先生！”

“乌——”食人魔当然没有动。它茫然地站在监牢门口，望着虚弱的，在一米见方的石台上缩成一团的囚犯。

“这个故事呢，从很久很久以前开始……”

“乌——卟——”

**《无心之人》**

猎魔人Peter，走到一个新的城市，把马系好，在酒馆坐下，喝着掺了水的啤酒，接到的新一个委托，是替女术士Carl杀掉她的长兄Lin。

“那个Lin有几只眼睛，几条胳膊，几个乳头？”Peter漫不经心地问，丝毫不顾酒馆老板已经快要想把他打出去的表情。老板看起来也是受了要挟才勉强同意转达委托。

“Carl可不会像我一样对你的问题这么耐心。那个女人可没有心。”

然后他果然被扔出去。

Peter脾性并不暴力，他很少能有机会在酒馆好好坐下，喝杯酒，毕竟他绝大部分的生活都充满了血啊脑浆啊烧红的刑具啊失禁啊什么的，所以他只是觉得遗憾。好好的一个晚上就这样没了。他懒得对老板动手。走的时候顺走了老板腰间酒窖的钥匙。

“他的外表完完全全是个正常人。”一个身材窈窕，用灰色绒帽盖住半张脸的女人出现在他面前说。他完完全全不知道她是从哪儿冒出来的，他看了看周围，连酒吧门外的醉鬼也没有要来骚扰的意思，那她在这里肯定没有呆上很久。在这种城区，连皇后在户外呆上十分钟都会被人以为是要卖淫。

Peter扭头就走。

女人在身后踩着鹿皮靴子追他，急得心急火燎又不肯丢了架子：“喂——喂你——”

“我不叫喂。我的名字是Peter Doherty。”Peter好歹收了脚步，背对着女人，“正常人的话，这单子我接不了，不好意思。猎魔人只杀妖魔，不杀正常人。”

“他们都说你连猎魔人的守则也无视。”女人高声说，声音发着抖，听起来甚至有几分可怜，“我出三百枚金币。瞧瞧你坏掉的马蹬，生锈的剑鞘，和已经空了的药瓶子。”

“那你一定打探过关于我的消息很久了，女士。”Peter终于转过身来。

“只有你能帮我。”

“总得给我个杀人的理由吧。我的确常常无视猎魔人的准则，尽管我们猎魔人在你们这些——正经人眼里，本身已经是社会渣滓。可我连那些原则也无视。行，但我要一个理由。”

“他是我的孪生哥哥。”女人微微抬起帽沿，Peter看到她一双淡蓝色的眼睛，美得令他失神，“出于某种原因，不杀他，我就会死。我不想死。而且，他的生命是巫术的产物。这两个理由够了吗？”

Peter往前走了两步，注视着她的眼睛：“嗯。我的徽章在振动，这两个理由里有一个是谎言。但这够了，我的确需要那些钱，所以这单子我接了。”

他满意地看到她谎言被拆穿惊慌失措的表情。他刚才只是随口那么一说，纯属瞎蒙故作声势，他的破徽章什么事也不懂。如果对方坚称二者都是事实，他再玩弄文字的定义。本来是这种打算。但这位主顾还挺好处理的。Peter在心底微笑。

“您的名字呢，女士？”Peter问她，朝她伸出一只手。对方犹犹豫豫地往他掌心里放上一小袋钱作为定金。

“Carl。”

“这是个男人的名字。”

“确实是。”

**

Peter跟着Carl回了家，如他所估计的那样，她家是位于城镇远端的一座小型城堡，阴暗而潮湿，几个世纪石头的气味。家里没有父母，另一桩他料中了的事。

“我哥哥Lin是这里的家主。”Carl介绍说，“他每天早晨会出门练习剑术，上午和中午会在城内到处拜访，下午则会去打猎。在傍晚时分他会喝得醉醺醺地回来……”

“现在日正当空。”Peter心平气和地说，“我们还有时间。你可以信任你的仆人吗？我能在城堡里四处逛逛，寻找伏击地点吗？对了，关于委托的目标，你有什么特殊要求吗？当然，特殊的要求都得加钱。”

“我会。”Carl站在他面前，站在自己的卧室里，舔着嘴唇，“挨个回答你的这些问题。”

她突然扑上前，把Peter吓了一跳，她的唇经过他的脖子，牙齿微微滑过他的下巴，仿佛两人是已经熟稔了多年的情人：“再帮我一个忙，Doherty先生。”

她的手扣住他的指头，拉他的手到身前，低头含住了他的一根手指。柔软的舌尖舔弄着他的指节，Peter惊讶地瞪大了双眼，她故意在舔弄的时候发出色情的声音，她把那根手指舔湿，然后引着他的手伸进自己的内裤里去。

两分钟后，她已经一丝不挂，她两只胳膊搭在Peter的肩上，转头向床看了一眼，Peter却把她整个人端着大腿抱起来，轻轻巧巧地摆在她的梳妆台上。

“听说你们猎魔人都精通此道。”她饥渴而迷乱地说，在他的皮革外套上磨蹭着自己的乳头，Peter俯身过去，在她耳边悄悄吹气，在Carl受不了快要尖叫的时候舔了舔她的耳垂，把她的尖叫扼杀在嗓子里。

“告诉我你对委托的要求。”Peter在她耳边说。

“我……”

她的脚踩在他的肩膀上，Peter就这么任她踩着，他跪下来，平视着梳妆台镜面里她光滑的腰臀，想起酒馆老板关于她脾气不好，冷漠易怒的说法。Peter去轻啄她大腿柔嫩的内侧，她用手盖住了自己的器官，似乎突然不好意思了起来。Peter于是去舔她的手指。

“城堡里的仆人不可……不可信任。”Carl断断续续地说，她拿开了手指，转而用手盖在Peter眼睛上方，像一片乌云，“他们都受我哥哥Lin的命令，监……监视我。但他们不敢进我的卧室来……我有时候……会研究一些巫术。他们说我是女巫……我想他们怕我。”

“在北方人们说这样的女人是女术士。”Peter平静地回答，而Carl听到那个名词还是瑟缩了一下。女术士这名词等同婊子。

Peter犹豫了一下还是没有继续这个话题，从见面至今，她看起来如此羞涩而可怜，和酒馆老板的形容大相径庭。何况Carl的脸色也如此苍白。Peter继续啜饮着她的身体。他的舌头进入她的阴道，而她微微仰起头，把自己的臀部往猎魔人掌心中送了送。

“继续说。”Peter抽空讲了一句，重新埋下头去，而她突然主动起来，手指插进他灰白的头发，把他的嘴拉向她的洞穴，Peter的舌尖在里面抽插了几下，品尝着她身体里那些撕裂的疤痕，然后收了回来，温柔地盖住她靠上的那个小点。他一点点地，耐心又残忍地舔它，直到她在他手掌里发起抖来，直到花蕾开放，他重新进入已经淌了太多水的小穴，闭上眼睛，用气息和温度感受着她的反应，在侵入她的身体时，又轻轻地掐了掐她的臀部。

Carl有点受不了了：“请……”

“请？”Peter惊讶地说，佯装不懂她的意思，只顾继续舔吻，感受到她不由自主地夹紧了腿，腿抖得像风中落叶，她已经在高潮了。可她太甜美，Peter没忍心让她等待太久。Peter站起来，解开了自己的裤子，揽着她的后背，插了进去。

Carl很快迎来了新一波的高潮，她像动物一样粗鲁而饥渴。她环抱着Peter，整个人的重量都压了上去，她摇动腰部，渴望把那根尺寸过大的东西再多吞一点进去。从始至终她都没有发出一点声音，最多是把牙咬在Peter的肩膀上，让无法出逃的震颤消失在肉体本身之上。Peter说了句：“继续说条件吧？”心知肚明她根本没法在这时候说话，这只不过是为了让她着急。

Peter闭上眼睛，让她的头贴在自己脖子上，手心按在她后背，耸动着操她。Carl的后背冰凉而光滑，Peter贴在那里，数了二十秒。

Peter突然停止了动作。

“啊……”Carl发出迷乱而困惑的叹息，她抬起身体，想要索求更多，可Peter按住了她。

“你的确撒了谎。”Peter平静地说，“你和你的哥哥Lin，谁才是巫术的产物？”

他的手一直贴在她身上，她没有过心跳，一次都没有。

她把脸埋在他的肩膀里，不愿意看他，同时达到了高潮，一些液体从她身体里喷出，挤在两人之间。Peter平静地等待着，他只是不明白为什么Carl一早不告诉他。她似乎也没打算隐瞒。这瞒不来。

“别问。”Carl低声说。

“是不是这才是你雇佣我的真正目的？为了阻止你哥哥雇佣我？”Peter猜测说，“我们是猎杀怪物的职业专家，而你算是个……潜在目标。”

这太直接了，她再次扭动身体并颤抖，而Peter很惊讶她竟然没有哭，她高潮的时候没有发出呻吟，伤心的时候也没有流泪。Peter从她身体里撤了出来，随时防备着她的巫术。而她没有动作。

“不是的。你猜错了。”Carl只是说，“我这个怪物的确要你去杀死Lin。”

三百金币也不能让我杀无辜者。Peter想。

“告诉我整个故事。”Peter说，“和传言中的不同，我们猎魔人并非只会猎杀妖魔。我们也会……解咒，如果你是被诅咒了，我可以替你解除诅咒，比如，甚至可以找回你的心。”

Carl面无表情，她像石像一样冰冷。

“那不是诅咒，就算是，也是个爱的诅咒。”她说。

“我出生的时候，我的孪生哥哥被脐带缠住了，他滑出来的时候就已经面色青紫，心脏停跳。接生医生立刻声明自己对此无能为力。我的父母紧急合计，想到利用我们的孪生关系。我的父亲是个巫师，他决定施个法术，把我的生命和我哥哥的联系起来。这样，只要我还活着，他也不会死。作为仪式的关键，他们——他们把我的心脏给了他。从此我们两个的生命，命运和灵魂，全都绑在了一起。父母给我写了日记，称其为’为爱的牺牲’，称我们比寻常的孪生子更加亲密，会永远离不开彼此。按理说不会有任何副作用，他们期望我和哥哥互相扶持……”

“愚蠢。”Peter评价道。

Carl漠然地摇了摇头：“我的父母没有错。问题出在我身上。失去心脏之后……不，我甚至不知道这跟心脏有没有关联。毕竟有人研究表明，情感的发生是来自于大脑，而不是心脏。我不知道发生了什么，但总之，我长成了一个不懂人类情感的小孩。我不知道爱，也不知道怜悯或是耻辱。我常常无法自控，暴力殴打仆人，也不对自己研究黑暗的巫术感到羞愧。父母很快发现了我的行为异常。他们去世之前……他们拜托我的哥哥照顾我。”

“你不知道你失去情感和心脏有没有关联，但，也许值得一试。所以现在你想要杀死哥哥，拿回你的心脏。”Peter很聪明，把话题拐回了重点。

“是。”

“我想，对于感受不到人类情感的人而言，和另一个人有共生关系，就更加难以忍受。”

“是。”Carl别过了脸。Peter意识到她不能面对自己的行为。

“那如果杀了他，你也死了，要怎么办？”Peter跳过了道德问题，回到了更加实际的因素。

“我……宁可冒死亡的风险，也不想没有心地再活下去。我受够了。”

“……”

“你会帮我吗？”

“得加钱。”

**

加钱额度商定为两百金币。Carl告诉Peter，可以就在她自己的卧室里伏击。Peter算了算时间，坐在她床头，从自己随身携带的药罐里，将所剩不多的药物一饮而尽。

“那是猎魔人的药物？”她好奇地问，Peter侧头看了看她，给她闻了空空的药罐子。

“是的，能让你在战斗中变得强壮。”Peter回答。

“听说这些药物本来就有毒。而且很多猎魔人会上瘾。”Carl说。

“管不了那么多了。”Peter回答。

“到底会不会上瘾？”Carl问。

Peter无奈地摊摊手：“我不想回答这个问题。Carl，和你一样，我也还有一些没讲出来的秘密。”

他的棕色眼睛望进Carl的蓝色眼睛里，Carl先转开了视线。

**

于是Peter躺上床，Carl藏进衣柜里，Carl说如果Peter和Lin的缠斗陷入僵局，她会出来帮忙。

“我是专业的，你尽可放心。”Peter满不在乎地告诉她。通常猎魔人不会吹嘘自己，但Peter实在有点，呃，没能抵挡这小小的诱惑。

“嗯。”Carl带着一堆莫名其妙的女巫首饰和药粉，叮铃哐啷地挤进了衣柜。

楼下有脚步声。有仆人问好的声音。Peter用一个多余的枕头压住自己的脚，掩饰自己和Carl的身高差距。但Lin出现在门口的时候，Peter只消眯着眼瞧了他一眼，就明白这些掩饰都毫无必要。他醉得像一只横七竖八的上岸龙虾，跌跌撞撞地摸到妹妹的卧室里来。他身形高大，蓄着长长的胡子，穿得像只棕熊，身上还带着马和野物的臭味。Peter在被子下绷紧了身体，而Lin解开自己的裤子，向床上扑去——

Peter的手里剑割开了他的脖子，把他猛力往外一推。

Lin翻倒下来，砸在地上发出沉重的闷响。他捂着自己的脖子，发出科——科——的声音想要说点什么，他的气管被切断了一半，鲜血像喷泉一样从他指缝里喷出，他脸上写满了不可置信。Peter拔出钢剑，刺进了他的手腕和膝盖，让他没法再反抗，然后，Peter蹲下来，以近乎手术般的耐心，彻底砍掉了他的头。

Carl已经从柜子里出来了，Peter转头看她，而她目不转睛地看着地上哥哥的尸体。她在掐自己，仿佛觉得这是一个梦境。

“你要怎么处理那颗心脏？”Peter问，“尽快。它很快会随着这具躯体一同死去。”

“我……我准备好了巫术。”

Peter用小刀切开Lin的胸膛，把那颗血淋淋的心脏完好无损地挖出来，递到Carl手中。Carl用法术材料简短地处理了它，念了一些咒文，然后坐在床边，双手捧着它，把它囫囵吞了下去。

Peter一直盯着她看。她皮肤苍白，嘴边淌着人血，像极了鬼怪。Peter坐到她床边。

她没有干呕。对于一个第一次见到死人还……吞了一颗温热的心脏的人来说这简直不可思议。她一直注视着地上那具被挖掉了心脏的尸体。突然，泪水从她的眼睛里就那么掉了出来。

Peter揽住了她的肩膀。

“我……我能哭了。我……我一定是在为他而感到悲伤。”她语无伦次地说，说是悲伤，其实几乎狂喜。尽管喜悦对她来说也是种陌生的情绪。她不像正常人那样哭，泪水从眼里不受控制地往下淌，混着血液在脸上留下一道道印痕，她拼命眨着眼睛，嘴唇上翘，看上去狰狞极了。

Peter并没说话。

她在这种全新的情绪里癫狂了好几分钟，然后突然察觉到了什么，身体突然在Peter怀里僵硬起来。她早该发现了，Peter想。

Carl仍然没有心跳。

Carl吓坏了，她不明白发生了什么，她在自己的乳房，头发和下巴上一顿乱摸，她惊慌失措地去抢Peter的手里剑，想要划开自己的胸膛检验一番。Peter阻止了她，她疯狂地扭打起来，想抢那把开刃的武器，她用牙齿凶狠地咬Peter的手。

“停下，停下。”Peter对她说。

“我的心，我的心——！”Carl只能发出破碎的词语。

“不。夺走你的情感的，并不是那个把你和哥哥的生命连在一起的法术。”Peter解释说，靠着猎魔人的力气把她双手反剪在背后，同时也避免她释放法术，“你狂喜，你悲伤，因为你并不知道自己身上发生了什么。但在一个正常人眼里，局外人眼里，你身上发生的事情再简单不过了。”

“简单不过？”Carl困惑地重复。

Peter不知道要怎么开口，他很温柔地亲吻她带血的眼泪，把她摁在自己胸口直到她的狂躁渐渐平静下来。Carl显得有些愧疚，非常自然地去解Peter的裤子，去摸Peter软塌下来的性器，而Peter说了：“稍等片刻。”

“是谁教你用性取悦你遇到的人？”

“是谁让仆人监视家里你的一举一动？”

“你出生的时候，并不是女性，对吗，Carl？”

Carl太过吃惊，挣扎着发出了一些无意义的词语。Peter知道自己又说对了。他想着她阴道里的那些疤痕。

“变性手术是什么时候？”Peter只是问。

“……我父母死后。”

Carl又忙不迭地找补了一句：“我哥哥……他说他爱我。他说两个兄弟之间将来必定有一天会反目。而能让我们的孪生关系永远稳定下来的唯一办法就是……”

而你知道自己是不受欢迎的人。Peter想。所有人都知道你没有心，没有情感，易于暴躁，如果离开了他你根本无处可去。那个混蛋。他利用了这一点，混蛋。

“他把你变为女人，继承了家业，掌控了所有东西，自己尽情在外玩乐，却让仆人监视你。”Peter平静地说，是出于一种猎魔人职业的平静，“性是他控制你的另一道枷锁。”

Carl显得茫然而惶惑。这不怪她，从小和哥哥一起长大，她可能从来就没有学会正常人应该怎么去看待事物。

“他爱我。”她坚持说，“是我不好。我总想逃脱这过于亲密的孪生兄弟关系。他，他对我其实很好，总是原谅我犯下的各种各样的错误。但我，你看，我真的没有感情，我残忍而自私，我最终杀死了他。”

原谅错误？Peter想。鬼知道里面有多少是真正的错误。

“他不爱你。”Peter坚定地告诉她，“我以一个心脏在胸膛里呆了快四十年的人的身份发誓。这不是爱。他不爱你。从来不。”

Carl显得困惑极了。

“我也不认为你没有感情。”Peter叹了口气，把她抱得更紧，手伸进她的衣服里，开始触摸她的乳头，他觉得这话题再说下去可怜的女孩就要崩溃，“你现在会哭，你还是没有心脏。好好想想这两个事实吧。你有没有想过，其实是，在他的凌虐下你从来没有学会怎么哭。你被周围人评价说没有情感，其中又有多少是源自你哥哥刻意的训练和造谣。”

Carl更茫然了。所有这些对她来说都是地动山摇的冲击。她一定完全找不到一个支点。Peter在她脖子上留下一串的吻，抱着她倒在她的床上。

他们像原始的动物那样做爱，Carl索求的太多，Peter几乎无法承受。她一次又一次地高潮，Peter尽力顺着她的心愿，最后她骑在他身上，压榨着他把液体全都射进她身体里去。

泪水从她眼中再次落下，像创世时的雨滴。

_（《无心之人》，完）_

“以上都是假的。”

“乌——”

“其实我从来没有接过那样一个委托，也从来没有去好心安慰过早年的女术士Carl——” Peter漫不经心地跟食人魔说，“我遇见Carl的时候TA都四十岁了。早就足够强大，能把任何一个冒犯TA的凡人轻易捏死。我们编造了这个故事。目的是为了向其它人解释我和Carl为什么会选择同行。世人都爱看充满暴力和色情的故事，爱看英雄救美，还要加个相互安慰的美好结局。一旦得到了他们想要的故事，他们也就不再多问了。”

“以上的故事里只有一处是真的。Carl真的会用性取悦TA遇到的所有人。啊呀，我真的很喜欢讲故事。”

Peter讲得有些疲惫了，但食人魔倒一直听得很认真。这低智商的生物似乎对故事产生了兴趣，Peter忍不住笑了出来。

“明天再来吧，明天我会再讲一个故事。”Peter对狱卒食人魔许诺，食人魔十分迷惑。

“乌——卟——”

_（未完待续）_


	2. The Second Night: Fifty shades of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二夜，皮特的第二个故事。

“我有一个好故事，但我不确定要不要讲给你听。”Peter漫不经心地说，阻魔金的金属门被推开时发出了刺耳的响声。食人魔困惑地看着这个囚犯。

“乌——卟——”

“别愣在那儿，先把吃的给我。”Peter没好气地说，食人魔显然不懂得什么是吊胃口，但Peter的胃懂得。Peter伸手去够面包。食人魔暴躁地咕哝了一声，挥动了一下胳膊。Peter火速闪回了小小的石台上。好险，差点儿他就要被打进水里去了。

食人魔用杆子递给他面包，Peter皱着眉看着自己唯一的听众。

“这次就算了，下次你要对吟游诗人尊重点。”Peter教诲道。

《背叛的五十道阴影Fifty shades of betrayal》

Peter坐在镇上的酒吧里悠然自得地喝金酒，突然有个信差跌跌撞撞地冲进门来：“口，口信！Doherty先生！”

“又怎么了？”Peter困惑地看着信差，余光留意着自己的酒杯，这见鬼的地方，指不定你一不注意周围的酒鬼就会偷你的酒喝呢。

“Rossane先生要我给您带口信来。”信差大声说，“您约他今天中午十二点在城里的花园广场进行一对一决斗，为，为了Barat女士的芳心。但他等到下午两点，您也没有出现。他特意派我来喊您，附上对您丧失信誉的谴责——”

“呃……”

空气死一样安静。

好像是有决斗这么回事哈。昨天早上在路上吵架的时候。他在Carl床上发现Rossane先生的时候。Peter Doherty心虚地想。他自己约的决斗，但他可完全给忘了：“Rossane先生派你来的？他自己怎么不来找我？”

“他已经穿戴好了几百磅的重甲，誓要为Barat女士战斗到死。不方便走这么远过来。”

“咳……”Peter尴尬地盯着杯里金酒的漩涡，“你拿纸笔过来。我给他写一首诗，作为对他愤怒的回应。”

**

Peter用诗歌打发了信使之后，又绕了好几个街口，才勉强甩开那些想看他决斗热闹的人。他去了小镇上的驿站等Carl，他们很少一起出门，Peter四十岁之后，他们也很少睡在一起了，不。没人想跟一个像龙一样暴躁的女术士睡在一起，而且她清早被什么生物喊醒就会把什么生物踢下床。

Carl悄无声息地在Peter身边显形，Peter转眼悄悄打量了一下Carl今天的装扮，深黄色V型领口的长裙，配上夸张的紫色蕾丝花边，Peter皱起了眉头。

“那种紫红色通常是新买了爵位的人，买人家打包附赠的二手缎带的颜色。”Peter说。

“什么？”Carl不耐烦地问。她捂住一边耳朵。她好像在同时跟别的什么人用魔法进行远程通话，于是难以注意他。她表情就像在操控别人远程杀人。Peter等了一会儿，用手指戳戳她，她终于回过神来，一双蓝眼睛盯着Peter。

“我说……”Peter小声说，“你的裙摆下端有一根线滑丝了，拖得特别长。”

Carl低头看了一眼裙摆，咒骂了一声，打了个响指，那根拖出来的丝线消失了。

“还有如果你能把蕾丝颜色换换就更好了。”Peter接着说。马车来了，他先坐了进去，Carl提着裙子跟在他后面。

Peter一转头，发现Carl的蕾丝变成了淡粉色。Peter痛苦地捂住了眼睛。

“坐着一辆漏风的破马车，经由颠簸不堪的小路去首都参加女术士议会已经够糟了。”Carl不耐烦地说，“你就别唉声叹气，再给我添麻烦了。”

“我觉得马车很好啊。”Peter说，“让我想起我们十五年前的一次同行，我的委托没拿到报酬，那是一个冬天，我们挤进了一辆路边的废弃马车里。我太心急。嘎吱嘎吱的声音让路人以为车里闹鬼了。”

“那时候我们太穷了。那时候我们只是没得选。”Carl只是说。

“是啊，我的女术士议会的新晋议员。”Peter模仿首都上等人的口音说。

“如果不是你上次烧了我的飞毯，新晋议员本来该有更符合身份的出行方式。”Carl怒道。

“哦是吗？我猜你接下来要以冒犯女术士的罪名把我带给你的那个什么，集会所？秘密编织小团体？议会？进行审判了？”

他们瞪了彼此一会儿，Carl一副“我有的是事情要烦心，不想把精力浪费在和你吵架上。”的表情。她先转开了视线，在马车的角落里把自己缩成小小的一团，闭目养神。

Peter看着她，叹了口气。

还挺可惜的，他好久好久没睡过Carl了，他真的挺想睡她的。

他等她呼吸均匀了，再悄悄地探手过去，摸索她随身的小包，他对其中的某些文件垂涎已久了，而他又知道Carl决不会和他分享那些机密。但Carl似有察觉，翻了个身，把包包搂得更紧了，Peter权衡再三，考虑了一下她发现自己偷文件而把马车烧掉的可能性，只得作罢。

**

于是一路无话，等到了首都诺城，他们照旧分头行动。Carl出发去女术士议会，Peter则跟自己的朋友喝酒。

“你那朋友叫什么？”Carl往领口补喷香水，“Pigman？Catman？Dragonman？”

“你明知道他的名字是Wolfman。”Peter有点火大，“我没要求你喜欢我的朋友，但你可不可以对他有点尊重？”

“如果那条狼狗懂得对我有一丁点儿尊重的话。他不该打我手里情报的主意，那个与乞丐为伍的下流货色。”Carl对着镜子挤眉弄眼，有那么一瞬间她真的像极了童话故事里的女巫妖婆，但那稍纵即逝，她很快恢复了平常美丽的样子，她小心地研究着眉鬓的弧度。

Peter低声骂了一声“婊子”。Carl假装没听到。

“明天早上七点之前我会回来。”Carl把化妆包收回手提包里，“别吃太多蘑菇，别喝得太醉，最好别在我回来之前把自己弄到监狱里去。”

“我早就在你的监狱里了。我的心一直在你那儿锁着。”

这话Carl不太受得了。她犹犹豫豫地凑过来，在他的嘴角留下一个淡淡的吻。“骗子。”她小声嘟囔着，然后消失在了空气里。

Peter面无表情地盯着她消失的地方，他将银剑与钢剑在背后捆紧，出发沿着小巷去往与Wolfman相会的酒吧。和Wolfman一起，那当然是要干一票大的。

比如……

比如，坐在黄昏的诺城街道的水坑里，和乞丐王一起喝蘑菇提炼的炼金药水。

“诺城里近来一切如常，毫无异状，只除了……注意那些矮人商队。你只要在街上坐得够久，就会发现同一个矮人每天都会赶着骡子，出入城门七八次。”乞丐王指出。

“你蘑菇嗑多了。”Peter懒洋洋地说，“那么短途的运输根本挣不到钱。再说所有矮人都长得一个样。”

“跟他们打交道久了就能看出来谁是谁了。”乞丐王声明，“他们不是在跑运输！他们是在想办法往城外转移财产。就像地震前的虫蚁会搬家。”

Peter看起来仍是那么漫不经心，Wolfman不安地把手里的药瓶放了下来，皱眉。有几个路人，狐疑地看看他们手中的药瓶，议论着“法术的产物，应该向邻里举报”，跑开了。

“我觉得要打仗了。”乞丐王小声说，“尽管我手里还没有拿到任何情报，能够证明这一点。但除了矮人的异常行为之外，近来间谍和暗杀活动也很频繁，我知道昨天有两个国王的探子，被活活打死，给丢在瓦伦斯路尽头的洞里。”

“直说了吧。你要我想办法探听大人物的打算。这情报能值很多钱。”Peter随意地说，往后一倒睡在街上的泥坑里，“如果他们真有什么宏大的计划打算，而不是近来心血来潮想杀几个人的话。”

“他们肯定有计划。”乞丐王咬牙切齿讲，“近来女术士议会在城中开会了。那帮挑拨离间，利欲熏心的女人，她们对权力的兴趣就像苍蝇见着屎。”

我们都是屎壳郎。Peter心想，但没说出口。Peter提高了嗓门说，“行，这委托我接，你开个价吧。”

**

眼下唯一的线索是瓦伦斯路尽头坑洞里的两具尸体。Peter于是从那里开始调查起，深夜Wolfman捏着鼻子，替他举着火把来照明。

“他们都双腿骨折，像是从高处落下。但也不会很高，大概二三层楼高度。”Peter仔细尸检，猎魔人的本行，“他们死于随后的钝器击打。钝器反复敲击他们的头部最终致死。可能是铁制钝器。行凶者显然不止一人，因为腿部的伤很难让两个成年男子在一把铁棍下就失去抵抗能力，可能是围殴。”

Peter像狗狗那样趴在地上，嗅着地上的血迹，一路闻了半条街。

“有趣。”他小声说，“Wolfie，把药水递给我。”

Wolfman递给他猎魔人专用的炼金药水，Peter一饮而尽。Peter感到自己的感官变得丰富起来，他现在像狼一样敏锐，能够听到风中的声音，也能追逐最轻微的气味。他即使出生入死，也再没有什么好担心的了，他变得非常强大……被困在普通人身体里的每一秒，他都会怀念这种感觉。可惜药水总是很贵，他不得不多办一些委托来赚钱。Peter深吸了一口气，想象着药水在血液里流动。

尽管还是难免想起有次炼金药水药效没过，而他在黎明的马厩里撞见了正在用自己身体和恶魔作交易的Carl……不，现在不是想这个的时候。Peter甩甩脑袋，把那个故事弃之脑后。

调查继续，Peter一路跟着血的气味，不费什么气力就找到了离瓦伦斯路三个街区远的地方。从招牌来看，是家破旧的孤儿院，血迹通向门内，大门紧锁，Peter转了一圈，发现这栋楼的窗户也都钉死了，不知道孤儿院是否还在运转。

“只能明天早上再来看了。”Peter对Wolfman讲，“血流得比我原先以为的多。我们回头再看看尸体去。”

Peter重新查验了尸体，发现尽管两个探子头骨已经严重变形，但仍能探查出，曾有人用尖锐的坚硬细物，或许是钢针，贯穿了他们的脑子，这才是导致流血的主要原因。然后，他们才遭到了钝物的殴打。不知道哪个才是致死原因。

“刑讯逼供？邪恶法术？”Wolfman猜测。

“也可能两者皆有。”Peter同意他的看法。

药物的效果正在褪去，Peter双手发抖，Wolfman借他一个肩膀靠着，Peter摇摇头，脸色苍白地表示自己一个人回去就行。他把炼金药水全留给Wolfman了。

他得在外面再一个人呆上三小时，否则回去Carl会闻到他身上的药水味儿然后大发雷霆。他同样不能跟自己的朋友呆在一起，否则他会忍不住灌下第二瓶药水。

这种时候特别孤独。Peter委委屈屈地想。他绕了点路，找了个街角坐下来，在一点点亮起来的晨光里挨个检查自己的武器，用磨刀石磨掉锈迹，直到天光大亮。

**

Peter摸回旅馆的时候Carl还在睡。Peter轻手轻脚地走进房里，看见Carl用一堆枕头把自己围在中间，活像什么冬天作窝的小动物。她纤细的手腕就搭在床边，指尖有一点咒文烧灼的痕迹，黑发遮住了她半张脸，Peter看了一会儿，觉得她下巴上好像有几道脂粉的印子，她可能回来卸妆卸了一半就睡着了。

Peter在床边单膝跪下，小心地亲了亲那只手，站起来想走，那只手却猛地逮住了他。

Carl睁开眼睛。

“Pete，怎么回来那么晚。”她问。

“Wolfman喝酒喝吐了，我把他弄回家去。”Peter回答，握着她的手坐到床边，用他自己那只盖满伤疤的手轻轻蹭蹭她光滑纤细的手。Carl突然猛地把他往怀里一拽。Peter被她拉倒在床上，Carl的手勾住他的脖子，她的嘴唇找上门来。

一个慌忙，渴求而干涩的吻，她的手指在他发间摸索，Peter回以亲吻，慢慢地把胳膊绕过她的肩膀……

“我梦到你了。”Carl悄声说。

Peter愣了一下。

“是个春梦吗？”Peter问，尽管从她的语气里他已经知道不是。他在心里叹口气，把她压在怀里搂得更紧作为安抚，她的一条腿盘上了他的腿。

“不是。”Carl说。

“那是什么梦呢？”

Carl摇了摇头，不肯说，她把头埋在他脖子里，嗅着他的气息，Peter摸着她的头，看着自己太长太久没修剪的灰白乱发和她的黑发纠缠在一起，突然很震惊地想，他们在一起多久了？大概二十年了，当然她是女术士，他是被猎魔人试炼改造过的怪物，时间在他们身上并非以凡人的尺度流逝……

“我想要了。”Carl小声，但坚定地说。Peter安静地点了点头，他自己去解裤腰带，Carl的嘴唇跟他脖子上靠近锁骨的一小块儿亲得难舍难分，那些亲吻好烫，Peter觉得自己硬了起来，他好不容易才把内裤手忙脚乱地拉下来，抵在她股间。Peter压到她上方，缓慢磨蹭着，Carl几乎是在啃咬他的锁骨。

没过几秒钟Carl就说：“快进来。”

“还太干了。”

“不要紧。”

Peter于是顺从地顶进她的身体，他知道Carl有时候会依赖痛苦来获得快感，Carl艰难地呼吸着，眉头紧蹙，努力把腿张大。

Peter低头，在她额头上落下一连串亲吻，缓慢而用力地贯穿她。

“啊……”Carl低声呻吟，那是Peter听过的最美妙的音符。Peter伸手托起她的臀部，以便自己更好地进入，她的皮肤上有一层细密的冷汗，他不得不用力抓得更紧了些才不至滑走。他的身体记得取悦Carl的套路，不费什么功夫就让她达到了高潮，或者，她本来就是很容易取悦的生物。Carl急促地喘息着，喘息被Peter的一个吻堵回了嗓子里。

“你最近都在烦心什么，总是做噩梦。”Peter问，仍然留在她身体里，缓慢耸动着。

“唔……”

“告诉我吧，Jiggles？”

而且她精神比往常更不集中。Peter仔细回想。她好像时时刻刻都陷在自己的世界里，可能是女术士议会的什么事让她烦心，可能是某个高深的法术。总之是一个他无法触及也不能了解的世界。这让Peter痛苦，这让他嫉妒。

“也就平时那些事。没有什么特别的。”Carl回答，Peter太了解她，从这语气里能听出她在撒谎。但也没有什么办法。他射在她身体里，女术士没有生育能力，Peter留恋地停留在她身体里，抱住她，等他俩之间的最后一点热度散去。

**

几个小时前。女术士议会上。

“第八次实验十分成功。”议长敲敲桌面，笼罩在长桌上方的充满鲜血、残肢和污物的幻象散去了，“'风暴之眼'实验的第一阶段已经结束。这一切都得感谢Barat女士对项目的领导。”

礼节性的掌声。

Carl微笑起来，满足地感觉到嫉妒的眼神从四面八方投来，针扎一般。她的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

“议会挑选出了第二阶段第一次实验的对象。”议长宣布，“根据之前的经验。我们倾向于选择Barat女士认识的人，以提高成功率。也鉴于此，为了避免冒犯到Barat女士……请她从列表里自己选择实验对象如何？”

一串名单出现了。Carl的手指在Wolfman的名字上悬停了半秒钟，犹豫片刻，还是点选了Wolfman旁边的名字。

“艰难的目标。”议长赞许道，“倘若实验失败……也算替议会除去大敌。”

Carl笑了一下，但她甚至没法令笑容抵达眼睛。

“穿过风暴之眼，穿过命运之线……”议长低声说，房间里的灯光暗了下来，Carl有点慌张，她不知道仪式会这么快开始，没人告诉她。但现在不是抱怨什么的时候，女术士们纷纷闭上眼睛，以纯粹的精神力在长桌上汇集，所有人的心都放在Carl这里。她像旗舰一样被护卫舰包围着，穿过满是冰山的海峡……但，Carl能感觉到自己几乎赤身裸体，几十双眼睛窥探着她的思想，她摒除杂念，遗忘一切无关的细节。这些天来她一直在努力练习这个。

她看见了议长的精神，头上长着角，爪子里燃烧着火焰，站在命运的十字路口等她。她只要走过去……

“你看到了什么？”议长问。她的声音变得一点也不像她自己的了，像地狱深处的咆哮。

漫长的沉默。

“……我看到他从高楼上跌下。窗外正是日落时分。”Carl回答。

**

Peter和Wolfman选择打扮成清洁工去敲孤儿院的门，这很花了他们一番功夫，如何把细剑装进扫帚的空心柄里。然而这全白费。敲了半天的门，门里影影绰绰有两个老修女出现在门廊，连看都没看他们一眼，就叫他们滚去见魔鬼。她们大概真的警惕性很高，不能让闲杂人等轻易进去。

“乞丐王说这家孤儿院存在了几十年了。”Wolfman努力回忆着资料，“但近年才开始把门窗封死。他们大概有二十个左右的孩子。”

“你觉得这地方会是性交易的温床吗？”Peter直截了当地问。Wolfman看起来困惑又尴尬。

“这种事可说不好吧……”

“我觉得大概率不是。因为她们甚至没从门缝里往外看我们是谁，就叫我们滚了。那不管里面有些什么邪恶生意，看起来都不像是接待有人上门去嫖的。她们只是接到命令，谁都不见。”

“也有可能吧。”Wolfman表示，“但我们知道的讯息太少了。不能定论。”

“试试吧，反正又没损失。”

试什么？Wolfman满脸困惑。

当Wolfman和Peter打扮成脱衣舞郎，在日落时分出现在孤儿院门口的时候……当Peter用千回百转的声音叫门的时候，Wolfman已经做好了今天回去睡觉的心理准备。但门里混乱了一会儿，还真有个女人的声音说：“你等等，我们来开门。”

Peter朝Wolfman挤挤眼睛。

**

Carl站在瓦伦斯路尽头的那个坑洞边，居高临下地看着洞里血肉模糊的两具尸体。

刚开始腐烂的尸体边上，有一些因搬动而散落的血块。

“有人对国王密探的尸体很感兴趣啊。”

**

Peter喝下药水，和Wolfman进了门廊，没人来迎接，孤儿院的光线很暗，老修女躲在楼梯拐角的阴影里看他们，Peter朝她抛了个媚眼，她就匆匆忙忙地提起裙子跑了。

楼上有个男人的声音，让他们在门廊再多等一会儿。

这里有什么声音。Peter猎魔人的敏锐感官有所察觉。他上下看了一圈，俯身打开了鞋柜。鞋柜里躲着一个小女孩儿。一双惊恐，紧张的眼睛对上他的。

“你在这里干什么？”Peter问，用的唇语，没出声。

小女孩剧烈摇头，缩成了一小团。

“怎么了？”Peter接着问，“别担心，我没有恶意。”

他的微笑令女孩儿放松警惕。小女孩同样用唇语对他说：“别告诉他们我在这里……我会死。如果他们抓住我，我……我会死！”

“把你先留在这里吗？”Peter问。小女孩拼命点头。Peter直起身来，把鞋柜的门关上了。

“你们再等一会儿。”楼上的男人说，“就在原地。不要去其它区域。”

随之而来有细不可闻，只能被Peter的猎魔人感官精准捕捉到的声音。楼上的男人和女人在交谈，在争吵，男人抱怨女人在这种关头竟然叫什么脱衣舞男进来，女人抱怨男人没有看好艾玛——一个小女孩。搞得他们现在都还在找人。她本来只想放松一下。

“看来他们意见不统一。”Peter用唇语对Wolfman说。

Peter凝神分辨着昏暗房间墙壁上的污渍，闻着空气里的味道。这里发生过血案。自然。那两个国王的密探就是在这里被杀死的，但墙壁上有新旧的血迹。不止一起血案。小孩身高的地方有被抠裂剥落的墙灰，有小孩在这里淘气过……或者是挣扎过？

Wolfman悄无声息地向一楼客厅里的一侧走廊走去，他精于此道，安静得连墙壁里的蟑螂都不会听出他的步伐。五分钟后Wolfman回来了，用唇语对Peter说：“那边有一排房间，看起来可能是小孩的寝室。房门都用铁链锁着。比起寝室，更像是监牢。”

Peter故意发出了一些轻佻的抱怨和嗤笑声来掩饰。

“安静点！”楼上的男人呵斥道。

楼下终于走下来了人，三个蒙面的修女，三个蒙面的成年男人，男人们的肌肉和纹身看起来更像是街头黑帮，而非孤儿院帮工。

他们在古怪的气氛里围住了Wolfman和Peter，Peter保持微笑，有个男人粗暴地推搡了他一下，示意他们去楼上。

楼梯处有向下的楼梯，是通向地下室的，Peter敏锐的感官能够闻到，地下室有尸臭，这座孤儿院的不对劲之处已经多得不能再多了。

Peter和Wolfman拾级而上。

孤儿院的人会是为谁服务，邪教吗？目前室内装饰里，还没有看到什么奇怪的咒文或者宗教用品。所有东西都很破旧，也没有魔法的痕迹。这地方让他感觉像……Peter在头脑里搜寻着那个词。像屠宰场。把小孩关起来，用某种方法杀死他们，把尸体扔到地下室。看起来或许是这样。Peter回想着那两具国王密探的尸体。他们先是从楼上跌下，然后，头部被钢筋刺穿，随后又被重物敲碎头骨。何必这样？何必三次试图杀死他们？

他们连续上了三层楼，终于来到了楼顶的会客室，会客室的窗户全都封死，点了许多烛光，人们的面孔叵测，楼上有另外三个全身纹身的男人，还有一个看起来地位较高，衣服较新的修女。Peter想那大概是主要的主顾。

“把衣服脱下来。”有个男人说，“搜身。”

Peter惊讶地挑起眉：“这可是我们的表演项目，您确定要直接搜身吗？倒不是说我们没有其它的项目，不过……得加钱。”

“没什么好商量的。”男人粗暴地回答。

Peter耸耸肩，就任他们动作了，他俩的上衣被剥掉，男人们看到Peter上身新旧交杂的伤痕，不由皱起了眉。

“有些主顾喜欢玩点刺激的。”Peter解释说。

革制外套被扔在了地上。Peter无奈地看了它一眼，心想外套袖口的夹层里还有一把匕首和几丸炸弹呢，可惜了。

那个地位较高的修女在盯着他看。

突然又有一个修女急匆匆地跑上了楼来，她俯身在那个地位较高的修女耳边说话，以Peter的听力他清楚地听到了，她说的是“女主人要我们把这两个男人扣下来。他们很有问题。”

Peter从长裤边缘的夹层里摸出一把磨尖了的锥子，反手捅进身边的男人腰腹之间，他微微低头躲过另一侧挥来的拳头，横踹了对方一脚，使对方摔倒在地。在他背后，Wolfman在对付另外两个男人。Peter抽出那把锥子，就地滚翻，把染血的锥子抵在地位较高的那个修女脖子上。

“不要动。”Peter喊道，朝着纷纷抽出短刀和匕首的男人们大喊，“否则她就没命了。现在，告诉我，你们是受谁的指使，在这里做什么？”

男人们迟疑了片刻，仅仅片刻，其中一人冲着修女的脸甩出一把短刀，Peter反应得快，推着修女往旁一偏躲过，短刀扎在他们身后的墙壁上。

“混账。”Peter骂了一声，跟Wolfman比了个“快走”的手势，一把拽过吓得发抖的修女，顶在身后权当挡箭牌，大步冲向楼下。

大门用好几根铁链堵住，锁死了，这帮天杀的，Peter心想炸弹丢在楼上的外套里了，要是凭短剑砍厚木门，不知要砍到几时去，转头看见走廊尽头似乎有个寝室门是开着的，就跟Wolfman又打了个手势，拖着修女冲向那间孩子的寝室。

他们冲进房间，用原有的铁链把门拴上，这才喘了口气，放眼一看，屋里并没有孩子，脏兮兮十分杂乱，几张铁床并排摆着，窗户也全钉死了。

“我守着门。”Peter冲Wolfman喊，“你去把窗户砍开。”

Wolfman奔向窗户，Peter用那把锥子顶着修女的脖子，站在门前。

“你也看到了，那帮人根本不顾你死活。”Peter对她耳语道，“他们一破门，各种刀剑什么的都招呼上来，我把你在门这里这么一顶——你肯定没命。”

修女吓得说不出一句话。

“要不我现在杀了你，也算干脆。”

“或者，还有个选项。你现在告诉我孤儿院到底在搞什么样的勾当，我发毒誓，我安全带你出去。”

“我……我说！”

门外的男人在砸门了，Peter用锥子抵着她的脖子，退后两步。

“我……我们……”

“慢慢说。”

“那些孩子……是被拿来做实验的。都是街上的流浪儿。大多有疾病或者残疾，本来就活不了多久。我们用他们实验死亡。”

“不要花时间找借口了，我只关心事实。”

“我……我们接到命令，用各种可能致死的方式伤害他们。最后记录下哪一种是最终导致死亡的方式……”

“这么做的原因呢？”

“不，不知道……女主人们见过那些孩子。她们似乎只是要我们帮忙确定他们会以何种方式死去。应，应该是个法术实验……”

“那两个密探呢？你们也在拿他们做同样的实验吗？”

木门被劈开了一个小缝，皮特顺手从Wolfman的屁股兜里摸出一把微型手弩，冲着缝隙扣动了扳机，门外传来一声惨叫。

“那两个密探……原先不是来探查我们的。是女主人们的囚犯。女主人们说他们失去了利用价值，就送给我们做实验。”

“告诉我你所谓女主人们的名字。”

“我不敢！他们会杀了我的……”

“要么现在死，要么以后死，你选一个。”

修女颤颤巍巍地、连珠炮般地吐出一连串名字，全是女术士议会的议员，无一例外，当然Carl也在其列。Peter把名单全记在了脑子里。

木门被劈作了两半，Peter将手弩里剩余的两枚箭头发射出去，趁乱用锥子捅了其中一人的手肘，拼着自己手臂被割伤，也夺下一把剑来，他举剑格挡住刺来的刀剑，听到背后Wolfman 在喊他走人。窗户洞开，刺眼的日光从他背后照进屋里来，Peter以怪力把门前的男人们用剑逼退了两步，转身抓着修女，大步跳出了窗户。

一把飞斧砸在他背上，剧痛，温热的液体从后腰往外喷出。Peter把修女丢在窗户旁的阴影里，相对安全不会被顺手砍上一刀的地方，跟着Wolfman一路沿着狭窄的巷子往外狂奔。

“发信号弹给乞丐王，让他来接应。”Peter冲Wolfman大喊，那帮孤儿院的打手必定还要追上来杀人灭口。

“已经发了。”

他们奔到一条巷弄的尽头，忽而一道火墙横在了巷口，没有木柴，火墙噼噼啪啪地燃烧着空气。

“该死。”Peter脚下一软，靠在巷道的墙上。Wolfman惊慌地过来，想要替他拔掉后背那把伤口深及见骨的飞斧。Peter摆了摆手。

“来不及现在包扎了，不如飞斧就留在里面。你折回去，找另外的岔路逃，我就在这里，拖延些时间。”

Wolfman还想说什么，Peter只是叫他不要多话。

“我还……认识挺多女术士的，也睡过挺多的，没准能忽悠到一个两个呢。”Peter漫不经心地讲，丝毫不介意自己说出的话有多么荒谬。他捏了一下Wolfman的手，Wolfman转头就跑。

后背真的很疼。Peter靠着墙站稳，感受到猎魔人药水的药效正在从自己身上褪去，对疼痛的感知慢慢回来了。他好想喝第二瓶，他好饥渴……

穿着长袍，戴着兜帽的女术士从空中显形，一发火焰弹从她指尖射出，打在Peter旁边，把墙面灼得焦黑。

Peter漫不经心地眨了眨眼睛。

“听着，你随时可以杀了我，但杀了我也没有用。女术士议会的秘密实验内容，以及女术士议会的全体名单，已经走漏到乞丐王那里了。”Peter开始现场编瞎话，“他要是单单把这份情报卖给国王，这还算是好的，你知道他能做出些什么。”

“你也知道我能做些什么。我是个猎魔人，没有你们的那种道德感可言，为了活命我没有什么职业纲领需要遵守。留我一命。我会给乞丐王那边传第二份情报，假情报，我们浴血才从孤儿院里拿到这份情报，他不会怀疑这个的真实性。”

女术士放下了手，朝他走了两步，Peter知道她开始上钩了。

“如果你不介意的话，也许能帮我处理下这个。”Peter指指自己后背仍然插着的那把利斧，他快要流尽鲜血，“我再说一次，我只想活下来。”

女术士朝他又走了两步，越走越近，她身上危险的魔法在翻涌，永远不要相信一个女术士。Peter从来不曾相信哪个女术士，即使是在床上。

她靠近他，手伸向他的后背仿佛要拔出那把利斧，近乎拥抱的姿势，Peter尽全力掏出那把锥子，刺向她的心脏。

锥子在距离她乳房几寸的地方动弹不得。她的手放在Peter肩膀上，Peter看见了一双蓝眼睛，然后，他被带向了很远，很远的地方。

**

“Carl？”Peter跌坐在草地上，四周是鲜嫩的绿草，近处有一座发亮的，宏伟的，白骨做的宫殿，永不凋零的鲜花铺就着前往宫殿的道路。

Peter站起身，哪里都不疼了，也没有流血。当然了，这一切都是在想象里。

“操你妈的混蛋你这个背信忘义唯利是图的贱种。”Carl漂浮在宫殿上方，劈头盖脸就是一顿谩骂算是打招呼，Peter皱了皱眉头。

Peter想开口，但不知如何开口。

“你他妈的答应过我再也不去给乞丐王办事。他妈的就像答应过我一千零一次再也不用药水。而我曾经跟你说过，你再那样做一次，只要一次，就会永远失去我。”Carl气得发抖，“我做了所有的努力，努力让我们不会到达这种境遇。不会有一天站在对立的两面。而你，就为了你那点破委托，就让我的努力全都白费。”

Peter保持沉默。

“你根本不在意我的事业我的死活。别找借口了。”Carl说，“你刚开始调查的时候乞丐王会没有暗示过你这是女术士议会的事情吗？你明知道会败坏我的计划，还是接下了委托。到此为止了，我不会再庇护你了。我什么，什么都做过了。你以为你已经在女术士议会的黑名单上多久了？”

Peter环视周围，精致的古式宫殿，草与鲜花，一轮明月，漫天星辰，他和Carl幼稚而张狂的想象，最后的庇护所，他们曾经多次在这里约会，他真不想这一次成为最后一次。他们称这里为Arcadia。

然而在Arcadia装聋作哑就好吗？

“鲜花之路用红色系的花铺就会好一些，鲜血配白骨。现在颜色太橙了，有点奇怪。”Peter说。

“你打算用自己的血去铺吗？”Carl问。

“如果有必要的话，我会的。你们女术士议会执行的这个实验，是为了国王服务的吧。”Peter突然说。

Carl像被掐住了喉咙。

这个猜测跨度太大，但Peter想清楚了。

“争权夺利的女术士们，忽然团结一心开始研究魔法，只能是因为她们想弄出点可以作为筹码，或者说贡品的东西。女术士狡诈阴险，人尽皆知，所以其实没有什么组织愿意同你们合作，大概只有国王才能充当你们的主顾。但，国王也未必信任你们，所以国王才反过来向你们派出密探。孤儿院的人告诉我说，他们在密探和孤儿身上做死亡实验。看看若干致死性的伤害里，哪种才能真正杀死一个人。这实验单独做起来没有任何意义。你们女术士虽然残忍，但从不无端地残忍。”

“哪种方法才能真正杀死一个人？精通魔法的女术士们会关心刀剑的具体劈砍技术吗？你们关心的一定不是具体的哪一种方法。而联系这是你们为讨好国王而做的事，我大胆猜测，你们是在试图预测能够杀死一个人的方法。精确的预言，能够呈给国王的贡品——古往今来所有国王都痴迷预言。他们都想知道自己会如何死亡。一切合理了。研究需要实验品，你们预测那些孤儿会如何死亡，然后让修女和打手反复伤害他们，直至死亡，并记录下结果，看和预言是否一致。一旦你们成功，你们就能替国王预言他的死法，换取巨大的利益。我说的对吗？乞丐王察觉了你们在做的事情……”

Carl看着他，她的蓝色眼睛仿佛结冰。

“你怎么会做这种事情，Carl？几十个孤儿……”

“……你在审判我吗？”Carl问，显得十分疲惫，以及疲惫之下无法隐藏的愤怒，“别试图假装乞丐王他们就是什么好人。他们就是这座城市的犯罪网络，他们干出的破事和罪恶难以尽数。我们都做着自己的事，别试图把我……”

“在两种罪恶之间，我选择更小的那种。”Peter回答。

“但愿你真能做到。”Carl嘲讽道。

Peter看着Carl，他突然意识到，他们已经没什么好谈的了。他们都已经做出了决定，过去一段时间他们勉勉强强瞒着对方，在闲暇的时候相互陪伴。但……

“乞丐王的人在赶来的路上。”Peter说，“一会儿从这里出去之后，得换你想办法逃了。”

“该逃的人是他。”Carl说。

Peter耸耸肩。

“从这里出去以后，你会被修道院的修女——那些正经的修女，不是孤儿院里的那些。会被那些人在路边发现。他们会可怜你，抬你去治伤。”Carl回答。

Peter最后看了一眼周围的风景，闭上了眼睛。

“至少你不会背叛我吧？”Peter问。

在Peter被传送走之前，Carl没有回答。

**

Carl走进了正在燃烧的孤儿院，这里先是有女术士前来探查，然后，乞丐王的人攻占了这里，女术士们且战且退。但，这一切都只不过是为了让这座屠宰场再发挥它最后的一次功用。

Carl闭上眼睛，想到她看见的幻象，乞丐王在日落时分，从孤儿院的窗口跌下。

有几位在一楼暂时休整的女术士见到她，都很高兴，Carl问了一句孩子们的情况，女术士们回答说那些孤儿已经被乞丐王的人先行送走了。

Carl答应着，沿着楼梯慢慢往上走。

有几个楼上的人听到响动，向她射出了箭羽，然而，箭矢的尾羽在半空中就开始燃烧，箭矢全都偏离了方向。她继续往上走，有几个人举起了手中的剑，剑柄突然变红，他们惨叫着把剑丢到了地上，手掌上留下了大片大片的烫伤。

Carl走进了房间，手无寸铁的手下们试图挤在乞丐王身前，保护这个人。

乞丐王鄙夷地看着她。

“强大的力量。”乞丐王说，“然而力量都有代价。你到底已经把多少东西卖给魔鬼？”

Carl的嘴角勾起微笑，但她的眼睛是冰冷的：“你自己下地狱去问魔鬼吧。”

“即使在地狱里，你也必定在更下一层。Wolfman把一切都告诉我了。”乞丐王回答，“二十多个孩子，不同的杀人方法来验证预言，这故事，每个城中的乞丐都会记得，你们再也不要想有什么安稳的睡眠。”

Carl一抬手，乞丐王身前的几个手下摔向两边，她俯身拾起一把长剑，平稳地，笨拙地，对准乞丐王的胸口。

“你知道实验的第二阶段是什么吗？”她突然问。

“什……什么？”

“研究预言能否被改写。”Carl说，乞丐王突然被一股不知名的力量强压着，猛地跪在了地板上，Carl将剑尖对准了他的心脏，“在我们过去的十几次实验里，由修女和打手操刀执行的死亡，都完全符合我做下的预言。即使我们多次加入意外因素，最后的命运结局也总会与预言相同。预言怎样死，那人就会怎样死去。但，如果是我预言，并且，我来杀人或者我来救人呢？是否在命运的漩涡里，高高在上的预言者与其它人不同，预言者，其实能够改变这个漩涡？”

“这比君王知道自己什么时候死有价值多了。”

“而你，就是验证。”Carl将剑尖逼近，“你会被我的长剑刺穿而死，而不会像我预言的那样死亡。”

“Carl，停手！”有女术士在她背后喊。Carl很不耐烦地皱起眉来。女术士说，“国王的急令！要我们饶过这乞丐王……他说命令不得违背。”

这算什么？Carl心烦意乱，她转过身来，想和同伴理论。难道还有比这更好的证明“预言者可以改变结局”的机会？也许可以向国王撒个谎……

她略微分神，乞丐王从地上爬了起来，在下属的惊呼声中，转头从被烧裂的窗户里跳了下去。

**

Peter躺在担架上，被送向修道院，他一路都在装睡。

周围好闹。他一只眼睛张开一半，看了看，发现担架途经了诺城的一个广场，人群大声笑闹着，围着什么正在燃烧的东西。Peter猛地从担架上直起身，把修女们都吓了一跳。

是火刑柱。被绑在上面烧的是个可怜的，天生畸形而多长了一只手的乞丐。人们说他偷东西。说他夜里跟魔鬼说话。说他的畸形是巫术的产物。

火刑柱这东西从来不会只在城中出现一次就消失。

Peter突然明白为什么女术士议会那么急着向国王证明自己的价值了，突然明白为什么矮人商队要紧急转移财产了。

Peter开始琢磨着等伤好了点要怎么逃离这座城市乃至这个国家，毕竟和那些“异端”相比，他也就是外表长得更像人而已。

**

Carl浑浑噩噩地走下楼梯，她的实验计划失败了，国王的态度很不明朗，但恐怕也很不好对付。一切都令人如此头疼。她心情烦躁地又多放了几把火，这栋楼的木质结构在惨叫。

门廊处的鞋柜吱呀一声开了，有人热得受不了跑了出来，是个小女孩，惊恐地瞪着眼睛，衣服破烂，脸上全是灰。

她藏在这里，躲过了所有事情。

现在她从鞋柜里出来了，看见房子到处都在烧，她本应马上逃跑，可她看见了Carl。在她人生不多的几年里，她很清楚Carl这样的人能做什么事情。因此她甚至不敢跑，怯生生地呆在原地。

Carl在她面前蹲下。

“你叫什么名字？”

“艾玛。”

“艾玛……”Carl想着这个名字。你已经残害了几十个无辜者的生命，放过一个又有何意义？你的良心不会安睡，你的灵魂不会得到拯救。

她看着她的眼睛。

“这个给你。”Carl数出一些铜钱，交到她手上，“接下来，你将在北方的一个遥远村镇上出现。你要立刻去市集，找一份学徒工来干，这能糊口。永远，永远不要再回到这个城市来。否则魔鬼会再次找上你，明白了吗？”

小女孩点头。

Carl让她消失在传送法术的光芒里。

**

Carl在当天深夜即被逮捕，阻魔金的镣铐拷上了她的手腕。她很明白自己被女术士议会出卖了，当计划失败，命令中应当放过的乞丐王被她逼死，国王问罪下来，议会总要找个替罪羊。

与国王做交易，本来就是与虎谋皮。这一任国王一直试图维持各种势力的平衡，又很多疑……他阻止她们杀死乞丐王，他也派出密探打探她们的行动。比起不能预知自己的死法，他更怕的是明天政权就被倾覆。

“之前一直是你在预言。”国王对她说。

“是的。”

“我读过了你们女术士的报告。你们说我将被刺杀而死……而你被认为是唯一有可能影响我的命运的人，因为你是预言者。不过，我认为那是胡说八道。”

Carl低着头，拷着，跪在地上。君王自然反感“只有一个人能改变自己命运”这样的说法。何况女术士从来就不被信任。

“但那是真的，陛下。虽然根据我的猜测，我只能改变与我相识的人的命运，因为我的命运丝线原本就与他们相连。我也认识您，陛下。”

“你没有实验成功过。你预言乞丐王坠楼而死，你试图用剑杀他，但他最后还是坠楼而死。我凭什么要相信你的满口胡言？声称自己会看水晶球的女巫满大街都是，至于刺杀，我想史上有八成国王都死于谋杀。”

“不。我成功过。成功改变他人命运。确凿无疑。”

一直在她面前走来走去的国王突然停下了脚步。

“我做过一个秘密实验。”Carl回答，“我试着预言我的情人Peter Doherty的死法，惊讶地发现他将在几天后死于一个情敌愤怒的偷袭。我把他带到另一个小镇去，远离那个情敌，给他施了遗忘咒使他压根忘记这件事。他本该死去的那天，无事发生。他一直活到了现在。”

国王在听着。

“当然以防万一，过了几天我悄悄把他的那个情敌杀了。”Carl平淡地描述着自己杀死另一个情人的罪行，“我为Peter Doherty做了第二次预言。然后发现他的死法已经不同了。”

“不错。”国王只是说。

“你一开始就是为了他研究这个的吧？”国王又说。

Carl沉默不语。国王为她可惜地摇摇头，笑笑。

“看来我必须依靠你来避免这次刺杀了。而你所说的这些，已经证明了你对我的忠心。”国王圆滑地说，“但，给我一个理由，让我把你当做上宾，而非囚犯。”

Carl抬头看着国王。

“您是在要挟我吗？”

“我是想保证，在如此重要的事项上，我唯一一个可以信赖的人仅仅忠于我本人。”国王冰冷地回答，“向我证明这一点。然后，我会给予你你想要的所有荣华富贵，请你帮助我阻止这次谋杀。你不能站在女术士议会那一边，也不能站在犯罪势力乞丐王那一边，更不是敌国的哪一边。不，你必须唯独站在我这一边。向我证明。”

Carl闭上眼睛：“我知道Peter Doherty此人不仅与乞丐王有所牵扯，他还跟一起谋划了十年，预备谋杀您的阴谋有所牵扯。”

（《背叛的五十道阴影》完）

“Carl他妈的就是在胡扯。”Peter对食人魔说，“我根本和什么谋杀国王一点关系都没有。至少在那时候还没有。他妈的婊子。”

Peter想起来，恨得呲牙咧嘴。

“当然这是个我讲的故事，部分是虚构，很多事情都不应该当真的。”Peter继续说，“不过真实的是，从那以后国王确实就把Carl当做心腹，对她信赖无比。之后乞丐王的残留势力遭到打击，女术士议会差点就被清洗，不得不集体借助传送门逃亡，放弃干涉政治，只有她什么都得到了——通过出卖我——”

“……这故事还有哪些虚构之处？好吧。确实有。其实不存在什么好心救人的修道院。那是我为了故事所作的必要美化。Wolfman当时用信号弹喊来了乞丐王的增援，我用女术士议会的名单和那些人作交易，让他们救了我。”

“是的，是，老套的故事，互相出卖，一拍两散的旧情人，还有什么呢？”

“但这并不是结局。我还有一个故事。你明天来吧，明天我再讲给你听。”


	3. The Third Night: Tell the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三夜，皮特的第三个故事。

Carl带Peter去过女术士的舞会。

老实说，这种场合，女术士们带的舞伴，倒有一半是女性。Carl私下里聊天跟Peter说起这事的时候评论说，除了性取向和魔法的神秘联系之外，还有个因素就是，女人更信任女人。

而像Peter这样的个子很高，满身伤疤和纹身的男人，无疑格格不入。

Peter一踏进场内，想要读他心的女术士们就差不多在他脑子门口打了一架。

“她到底看上你什么？你哪点比女的强了？”

“雇你往她的椰汁里下毒要付你多少钱？”

“在床上她是不是把你当全自动自慰器？”

消息乱哄哄地往Peter脑子里砸。Peter保持微笑，睁着一双无辜的大眼睛，在脑子里保持一个想法，供各位女术士随便读心——

“我是真的爱她，无论她喜不喜欢这一点，我都会爱她至死不渝。”

大概五分钟后女术士们就对读心Peter活动失去了兴趣，她们纷纷去寻找新的猎物，Carl揽着Peter，耀武扬威，仿佛揽着这赛季刚夺了冠军的一匹赛马，或是一只忠诚的大狗。

在舞会中央，Carl按着Peter的后脑勺，踮起脚尖，在众目睽睽下吻了他。

其它女术士都皱起了脸，把刚到嘴边的咒骂咽回肚子里。而Carl知道，他们亲吻时舞会上的宁静，就是她近来扩张的权力最好的证明。

……

“Carl？”Peter在黑暗里摸索，差点一侧翻，掉到水里去。他心脏狂跳，盯着脚下肮脏的水池和他自己生疮了的赤脚，努力让自己回到现实里来。

他又做梦了。梦到Carl。梦到整个女术士议会的反对都无法把他们分开。

他长长呼出一口气，他宁愿自己梦到自己恨她，把铁剑刺进她的心脏，好过做这种梦。Carl确实曾经以他为傲，但在权力和他之间，她早已作出选择。

“乌——卟——”沉重的石块敲打地面的声音，食人魔又来送饭了。最后一丝晨光就在刚才消失在高窗之上，监牢重新陷入全然的黑暗。Peter闻到血腥味。有些事情在监牢里正在发生……

食人魔大概并不太听得懂他全部的故事，但它这次把食物递给他的时候，在原地等了一会儿，显得对故事很是期待。

“故事我会讲的。无论怎么都会。”Peter安慰它，其实是安慰自己，“我现在就开始啦。”

第三个故事：《Tell the King》

国王站在Carl的卧室里，他盯着她看，眼神三分恐惧六分厌恶一分欲望，他的视线缓慢滑向Carl戴着手链的洁白手腕——她正提着一个银质水瓶，正慢慢地向一个石盆中倒水。

“在水镜里您就会看到真相。看到预言。”Carl向国王许诺，“您将主宰预言，而不是我来控制。这样我就无法欺骗您。”

国王保持沉默，他狐疑地看向石盆里渐渐升高的水面。

国王想了一会儿，刁难道：“我已经知道我将死于刺杀，但……刺客是一次就成功的吗？有人试图刺杀我却失败了吗？有吗？”

水镜的波纹漾开了。

国王看到：

有个金发的人类男诗人正身处国王的宴会，他的眼神很可疑，Carl警惕地站在国王身边，目光扫视着全场。诗人伸出手，他的指尖有被剧毒药水腐蚀的痕迹。

“我想为您献上一首诗。”他说。

“我猜那就是Peter Doherty。”Carl在石盆旁，对正在观察预言的国王说，“他一定易容了。就凭他的药瘾，就算他完全换了一张脸我也能认出他来。”

金发诗人毕恭毕敬地将诗页双手奉上给国王，诗页边缘锋利，国王接过时险些被划伤，不悦地皱了皱眉。金发诗人深深埋着头，突然变戏法般地甩出一把匕首。

匕首在距离国王心脏两寸之处被魔法光芒击落，国王高呼“有刺客”，金发诗人跳上了桌子，一阵狂奔，消失在门口，Carl用魔法操纵的餐刀扎在他身旁的门柱上，一堆卫兵神色慌张地追在他后面。

“他这样刺杀，绝不可能成功的。”国王嗤笑，“我身上有古老的保护魔法。刀剑与魔法，都没法直接伤我分毫。这些卫兵真是废物，竟然没有抓到他！”

“问题就在这里。根据预言，他一击败退，然后会吸取教训，再次前来，对您展开第二次刺杀。然后，据我们所知，他就成功了。”Carl回答，“那帮女术士诡计多端，她们也许第二次就想办法解除了您身上的保护魔法。”

“那就让他第一次有来无回。”国王回答。

**

被Carl出卖之后，Peter没出边境就被抓到，他很幸运，国王想要亲自审问他，为此，他被一群大肆吹嘘自己功绩的精灵流浪军混混扔进了囚车，准备千里迢迢地送回诺城去。

“喂，你们这些尖耳朵。”Peter绝望地冲着精灵们喊，“拜托你们竖起耳朵听听附近的传闻。诺城正在到处竖起火刑柱，审判烧死异类。你们把我抓去，你们以为自己就能活着离开？”

有精灵打了他一耳光，让他闭嘴。

“闭嘴。肮脏的人类。”精灵对他说，“这是我们和你们的国王做的一笔交易。我们大有所图。”

Peter埋下头，在心里撇撇嘴，交易？这年头怎么人人都想跟国王做交易，这就好像节日时的烤鸡，妄想要跟刀叉做交易。无聊。

有天晚上Peter正偷了精灵的诗集，坐在囚车里坐着看，忽而有个声音在他耳边说：“你都能偷诗集来看，怎么不把囚车钥匙偷走。我真不知道你每天都在干什么。”

“周围都是密林。在森林里跟精灵赛跑，跑不出两里路。问题不在囚车上。”Peter回答，没急着转头看那人，他已认出那人声音，他轻手轻脚地把诗集页脚折了一折，鼓鼓囊囊地塞在自己的衣服口袋里，掸掉衣袖上向上爬的虱子，这才转头，Drew满脸胡茬，担忧的面庞撞进他的视野。

“快。”Drew慌慌张张地撬开囚车的锁，“我给他们下了安眠药。可能没一会儿就会醒，我们得跑快点。”

“你都能给他们下安眠药，怎么不下毒药。你每天都在干什么。”Peter笑道，Drew瞪了他一眼，不再废话，Peter从敞开的囚车门里爬出来，从精灵的行李里找回自己的铁剑和银剑，重新背回背上。精灵们全都昏迷不醒。

Drew比Peter看起来像样很多，同作为猎魔人，他脖子上挂着熊头的银徽章，全副武装，贴身打造的优质皮革甲和厚底皮靴，甲胄缝隙里都尽职尽责地塞满了折叠式武器。Peter却一看就像是个假装猎魔人招摇撞骗的，一身破衣服，背着两把长剑，看起来随时会摔倒并被那两把剑戳个窟窿，他的衣服夹层里塞的全是药瓶。

“跟上。”Drew只是说，紧张兮兮地带着Peter狂奔了一段路，到得一个渡口，上了一艘提早准备在那儿的木舟，在薄雾中撑着船，沿着小河顺流而下。第一缕晨光透过林间，淋在布满尖利石子的危险浅滩上，影影绰绰，Drew全神贯注地驾船。

“看来你不是在荒野里撞上我的啊。筹备已久嘛。深感荣幸。”Peter也不客气，坐在船头就开始翻船头柜子里的储备粮，还不肯生啃干酪，非要摸到一个干瘪的苹果，才在自己衣服上蹭了蹭，一口咬下去。

“当然不是。我问了很多人，才打听出你的去向。”Drew哑声说，掌着舵，“Carl掌权之后我就知道肯定出事了。我到处找你。”

“嚯，掌权，Carlos这下可真成上等人了。”Peter一半嘲讽一半认真地说。Drew听到Carl的名字明显地伤了心，沉默了一会儿。他认识Carl的时间几乎跟认识Peter一样久。

“我得先申明啊。”Peter赶快说，“Carlos声称我和一起计划了十年，要刺杀国王的密谋有关。全是胡扯。我从没接到过这种委托。”

这回轮到Drew惊讶了：“从来没有？Carl那么说了，所有人都以为……”

“绝对没有。我要是接到那种委托，我肯定第一反应是外包出去，赚一笔差价……扯远了。总之，Carl完全是撒谎编故事。”

“……好吧，那反正，你很快会有一个这样的委托了。而且没人能帮你外包。”Drew说。

Peter抬抬眉毛，没安好心地拿脚踹踹船缘，Drew费了很大力才维持住船不侧翻，Peter饶有兴致地打量着他忙活。Drew骂了他一声喊他适可而止。

“我坦白，我正是受精灵之托来找你的。他们希望你干掉现任国王。”Drew叹着气对老友说，“不是那群流浪军。是一部分对政治忧心忡忡的精灵。现任国王雄心壮志，想要人类凌驾于其它所有'非正常'种族之上。说白了，大家都是能上火刑架的料子，没必要等火刑架架到自己家门口前才动手。”

“明白。”Peter说。

“报酬非常丰厚。”Drew继续说。

“自然。”Peter想了想，“精灵们为什么觉得我宁愿冒这个险去接下这个委托，刺杀国王？你我猎魔人，再怎么说，也有大半算是人类，不过是有点变异和嗜药的毛病。砍刀一时半会儿落不到我们头上，精灵凭什么觉得我会同意接下委托？”

“……所有人都知道你本来就想动手啊。”

“啊……因为Carl？”Peter想了想，有点意外，“原来我和Carl互相憎恨，已经这么为人所知了？”

Drew抛给他一个“不然呢”的眼神，Drew看起来非常悲伤困惑。Peter想到Drew原先跟Carl关系还不错，Peter倾身过去，拍拍Drew的肩膀以示安慰。Drew摇了摇头。

Peter故意岔开了话题，在木舟抵达精灵的据点之前，掏出诗集，给Drew念诵几首精灵语写的十四行诗。

千万别试图说出你的爱，  
爱永远不能被说出来；  
因为你不能听到或看见，  
那吹拂的微风……

他们在一处渡口弃船上岸，又在没有通路的密林里穿行了十几分钟，这处据点可谓相当隐蔽。过了一会儿，Drew声称自己听到了什么怪异的声音，要去前面探查，他走远了几步，Peter运用自己猎魔人的感官四下探听，却没听到任何声响。

几根暗紫色的魔法绳索从树上射来，绊住Peter的双手双脚，把他拖翻在地。

“Drew！”Peter大喊。

Drew在前方转过身，冲他摇了摇头。

十几个身形各异的女人在传送法术的光芒中现形，和Peter身上的破烂泥水相比，她们身上的穿着打扮好像随时可以去参加诺城时装秀。

女术士议会在密林中聚集，树木在她们肆意的法术下轰然倒塌，变成木屑，变成可以拿去加工纸浆的呛人粉末，在荒野的林中开辟出一片空地来。她们踏过烟尘，一个个都光彩照人，盛气凌人，居高临下地看着Peter。Peter忽然毫无关联地想起以前Carl说的，这帮女术士上天下地无所不知，唯独没有丝毫幽默感。

有个女术士跟Drew说，问他要不要暂时回避，Drew拒绝了。

“说真的。”Peter扯着嗓子跟Drew喊，“你要是一开始就说是来找这帮女术士，我肯定不会跟你走。所以你才要骗我！”

不到走投无路，谁会想跟这帮因狡诈而臭名昭著的女术士合作？

“抱歉。”Drew只是说。

“放下你的意气用事，和你对女术士的偏见。”女术士议会的议长对他说，“敌人的敌人就是朋友。而我们仇恨Carl和你一样多。”

“是啊。这倒是。”Peter赞许地点点头。

“我们也的确是和精灵们合作的。他们想干掉国王，我们则要干掉国王和Carl。大家都是同盟。”议长为表善意，挥挥手解开了魔法绳索，Peter从地上爬起来，心想这可是标准的女术士的善意，先打你一顿再声称把棍棒抽走就算善意——他这辈子可受够女术士了。

“同意吗？”议长问。

“我没有理由拒绝。”

想了想，Peter又补充了一句：“要是你们能告诉我Carlos那个编瞎话的，说我参与到什么谋划了十年的杀害国王的阴谋，那个编得还挺像一回事的瞎话到底是什么来头，就更好了。”

**

“老套故事，国王有个他不承认的私生子，想要杀了父亲，夺取王位？”Peter听了来龙去脉，一边喝着精灵蜜酒一边问。

Drew在他眼角余光附近的位置喝着闷酒，从女术士出现开始，Peter还没有跟他说过一句话，Peter也不打算主动开口，不过，Peter很清楚Drew肯定是被女术士威胁了才会带自己落入陷阱。他也很清楚，自己最后会原谅Drew，或早或晚。他和Drew已经认识十七年了。

议长点了点头，不悦地看着走神的Peter：“这是我们的推测。”

“那Carl又是怎么知道的呢？你们又是怎么知道的呢？”Peter问着，回过神来，他的眼睛亮了亮，“哦该死，预言……详细到这种程度？我还是低估你们女术士了。”

“我们在成功预言了国王的死法之后，自然想要探寻更多细节，而穿过命运的风暴，我们能看到的是像十年的火种，夺取王位的密谋，诸如此类的词。拼凑起来就是这个故事了。预言里这位王子将会雇佣刺客杀死国王，夺取王位。”议长谨慎地说，“但一来，我们还没找到这位神秘的王子。二来，你是预言中的刺客这件事，女术士议会并不知情……也许是Carl背着我们作的预言……”

“她在撒谎。”Peter果断地说。议长看着他的眼睛，Peter毫不芥蒂地对视，议长移开了视线。

“我们会为你提供刺杀所必须的全部条件。”议长说，“国王身上有世代相传的保护魔法，刀枪不入，我们会给你能够破除魔法的法器。你需要一个新的身份和外貌来接近国王，我们也会为你准备好。有机会的话，你可以顺带打探一下那位传说中的王子，我们对他非常好奇。”

“很好。都没问题。听起来这委托我当然得接，从各种理由上来说都是。我会把Carl的谎言变成现实，再让她为国王陪葬。”Peter轻飘飘地回答，“我只有一个要求。Carl Ashley Raphael Barat只能由我来杀死，我要亲自动手。你们不要代我做事。”

“这个可以。”

**

午夜，Carl孤身一人，她再次将水盆注满，她默念：“我的结局。”

水面漾开，在十字路口，头上长角的红色恶魔正在对着她微笑……死亡。死亡是唯一的结局。它在她耳边悄声说。

Carl看见了自己的死法。她看见Pete劈开床幕，用手近乎温柔地盖住她的脸，割下了她的头颅。

她看见自己的鲜血顺着Pete的手肘往下流淌，看见Pete捧着她的头颅，颓然跪在床边。

预言中的命运总会发生，有时是以凡人无法得见的形式。常常我们试图阻止命运，但命运以另一种方式发生。

勇敢点。她对自己说。勇敢点。

**

女术士们为Peter新打造的身份是个诗人，诗人最近刚从遥远的国度浪游回来，讲述自己的冒险传奇，这很恰当，Peter得心应手。他只要用优美的词句，把自己的冒险故事剪切一下，再把第一人称改成第三人称就行了。真实经历就会这样一下子变成虚构故事。她们用法术给他换了张脸，那是当然。Peter还挺喜欢这个金发版本的自己。Peter把他旧有的诗稿整理出来，等待女术士议会和精灵们去吹捧它，推广它，消息很快会传到国王耳中，国王或许会想在晚宴的时候听Peter现场吟一首诗。

那段时间，Peter也得到了他人生中所见过的最多的药水，女术士们非常慷慨。而他难以克制。第一天晚上，他就嗑了大半瓶，躺在地板上，觉得精灵的木屋也变得像最柔软的床褥。

有人走进了他的小屋，探头看了一眼他，伸手拿走了床头的小半瓶药水。

“你这是干什么啊，Drew？”Peter懒洋洋地问。

“每年都会有猎魔人因错误使用药物——或者药物过量，而死。”Drew只是说，“猎魔人的这些药物不比吟游诗人常用的蘑菇。”

“那你又在乎这个做什么呢？我生死和你有什么关系？”Peter问。

“……别说这种混账话！Peter。”

“抱歉。”

坚冰轻易融化了，Drew坐下来，坐在他身边的地板上，有点不习惯地打量着他的新面孔，打量着他的金发。

“跟我一起去刺杀吧。”Peter要求，“我总得找搭档。我不想找别人。”

他在利用Drew的愧疚，他们两个对此都心知肚明。Drew点了点头。

“怀特伍德死了。”Drew突然说。

Peter一怔，那是他们都知道的另一位猎魔人，不算密友，但多少常常打个交道：“什么时候的事？”

“今天传来的消息。他死于猎巫行动，被绑上火刑架，在诺城中央的广场烧死，焦黑的尸体挂在架上持续数日。”Drew说，“罪名是使用巫术带来厄运。”

“我们生活在一个什么样的时代啊，Drew。能够与魔鬼对抗的猎魔人，被当成魔鬼杀死。而辅佐人类国王清洗其它种族的，正是一位女术士。”Peter轻飘飘地说，他睁大眼睛。他知道Drew的意思，“他们这些非正常人”受够了，国王和Carl必须得死。猎巫狂潮必须终结……Peter夺下Drew手里的药瓶，一饮而尽。“敬怀特伍德。”他说。

**

吟游诗人Walden的名号迅速在各国间传开——这假名是Peter的提议，用以纪念一位旧友。更多的来自女术士议会的药水，几起打架和即兴诗歌对战的盛会，几千本拙劣盗印的诗集。Walden的名号很快穿过火刑柱的烟雾，抵达了诺城，抵达了国王耳朵里。国王表示了兴趣。一位忠心的暗探来到Peter诗歌驻演的酒馆里，准备为国王探听一二。暗探在买酒的时候就被盯上了，并被给予了特殊照顾——酒馆老板娘是一位女术士假扮。所以，Peter事先就知道了国王派人前来探听他的诗作。

“今晚朗诵一首叙事长诗，是我新作的。”Peter对观众说，“这个可叹的故事是讲述一位无心的冷酷女人——被诅咒者，愿众神饶恕她的灵魂——如何在一位猎魔人的帮助下，残忍地暗杀了自己温柔善良的孪生哥哥，结束了那本不可能斩断的共生关系。可是在暗杀完成之后，她却忽然动了真心，抱着兄长的尸体崩溃大哭起来。”

……那是首非常动人的叙事长诗。以至于十年以后，当一切都尘埃落定之后，人们还会谈论起这次首演，并炫耀自己当天晚上身在现场。国王的密探显然也大受震动，再加上女术士的劝酒，当然了，回去之后他将极力推荐“Walden先生”进入宫廷表演。

“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”歇演后Drew只是这样问Peter。

Peter睁着圆圆的眼睛。Drew听出了长诗一部分隐藏的含义，但并不敢确定，也无从确定。关键在于这长诗被密探听去了，将要复述给国王和Carl。

“诗歌只是诗歌而已。”Peter回避问题。Peter拿出一瓶新开的药水，“你要不要来点儿？”

**

密探将金发诗人的相貌在国王与Carl面前全盘托出。国王细细盘问金发诗人相貌，确保跟自己水镜中见过的一模一样，立刻说：“非常感兴趣。务必让他月末就来宫廷表演。”，同时为了不走漏风声，勉强听着密探啰啰嗦嗦地一点点复述那首长诗《无心之人》。密探一走，国王便两眼放光，望着Carl。

“我们确实领先暗杀者许多步了。”国王十分兴奋，“他们肯定想不到！肮脏的猎魔人，下流的女术士议会，怎会想到我们领先他们这么多步？Peter Doherty将血溅宫廷门口。埋伏的卫队，我亲自安排。”

“我向您保证。”Carl平静地回答，“这个暗杀者根本碰不到您的衣角。”

**

“Walden先生，您恐怕得再等等。”面见国王的当天，仆役满头大汗地跟Peter解释，要他在离宫殿门口不远处的树下阴影里暂歇。Peter和Drew对视一眼，没法可想，只好坐下来原地等待。

Peter等得不耐烦起来。

“最近诺城有没有什么新出的诗歌？”他问仆役，“背来听听。”

“不、不好意思，在下很少背诗……不过最近首席顾问女士倒是写过一首爱情小诗，在宫廷里传诵，还有不怀好意的人说她是写给国王的……”

“首席顾问？你是说Carl？”

“是。”

“背来听听。”

"你是一位舞者，

你舞动，你摇曳，

我爱你，即使在你毁灭一切的时候，

你仍是一切的答案……"

一旁的Drew想象了一下肥胖的国王被形容为“舞者”，正在努力憋笑。

Peter看起来不为所动。

“普通的小诗。”Peter评价，“再来点别的给我们打发时间吧。”

他们足足等到日影偏斜，国王才传令说可以进入宫廷。金发的年轻诗人和随从在宫殿门口停步，一群人围上来搜身。

“宫廷里的女官都到哪儿去了？”他们搜Drew的身的时候，Peter随随便便地小声跟他们聊天，“其中有位美人我一直想见见的呢……哎呀可惜。最近宫中是不是出了什么事？你们侍卫队好像也换了批人，怎么，国王发不出工资啦？”

侍卫们显得很不自然，目光纷纷忍不住偷瞟向侍卫队长。Peter立时明白过来，本来，他开这种玩笑，侍卫只应当面斥责他才对。这里肯定有事情不对，从头到尾。

Peter和Drew交换了一个眼神。他们认识十几年了。

Drew突然一肘打在搜身的人脸上，先发制人，手上抖出的指斧划开了另一个人的咽喉，稍得空隙，他立刻抖出行李里藏的长柄武器——不是吟游诗人常用的防身短刀，而是真正的，猎魔人的铁质双手大剑。大剑砍瓜切菜般瞬间又干掉三人，周围的人不敢上前。

Peter拔足飞奔，利用这空隙直向外面跑去，有人朝他身后扔出一把飞刀，他仿佛脑袋后面长了眼睛，矮身躲过。他跳到一名侍卫身上，用小刀戳进了侍卫的脑门，夺下侍卫的单手盾，接下来便以这盾作格挡，格开许多向他刺来的武器。以Peter的身高而言，他简直惊人地灵活。另一边的Drew已被二十几人围住，仍在凭猎魔人的大剑勉力支撑，替Peter拖延时间。Peter一路狂奔突围，最终用盾击倒另一名不幸的侍卫，跳到那人肩上，跃身跳上了庭院里的一棵树，走了两步越过树梢，跳过城堡外围围墙，消失了。

Drew身上终于被划了几道血窟窿，体力渐渐不支，一堆武器指向他，逼他抛下长剑，跪下求饶。国王与Carl从宫廷内跑出来，看到的便是这样的场面。

”废物！废物！“国王一看，知道俘虏不是金发诗人，不是预言中的刺客，气得跳脚直骂。

”搜他身。“Carl下令。

Drew身上没有什么特别的东西，搜来搜去只找到几页金粉描边的诗页，是准备要在宫廷里献给国王的。侍从们毕恭毕敬地把诗页呈给国王，国王烦躁地伸手去接。

诗页边缘太锋利，划破了国王的手指。

国王气得大骂发火，把诗页扔到地上，踩了两脚，叱骂了所有在场的人，还降了他们的年金。医者们匆匆忙忙赶来，抬走伤者，紧急救治，有人还趁乱踢了Drew一脚，替受伤的同僚撒气，一时场面十分混乱。国王用光了脑子里所有的骂人词汇，转头跟Carl说：”给你一天一夜的时间，从这渣滓——“他指指Drew，”从他身上榨出点有用的信息来。我知道你们女术士对拷问很有一套。”

“那是当然。”Carl平静地回答。

**

当晚，Drew被魔法束缚着，跟在Carl身后，穿过幽暗的长廊，在晦暗不明的火烛和侍从们畏惧的目光中穿行。Carl穿了当季流行的束袍，海浪式夸张的袍子卷边，仍掩不住她窈窕的背影。她没有对Drew说一句话，只是维持着魔法的控制，埋着头向前走去。

Drew本以为他们会直向下走，去往地牢之类的地方，但反倒是一直在上楼梯，在塔楼间穿行，Carl最终来到一扇魔法控制的房间门前，用魔法开了门锁，推门进去，锦缎的蓝色墙面，远东的地毯，角落里放着红色帷幔大床，另一端用屏风隔着，想必是有浴盆之类——Carl的房间。大块玻璃的落地窗直对着王宫的后花园，对着漫天星辰。

Carl把门关上，瘫在扶手椅里，打了个响指解除Drew的束缚。

“今晚不会有折磨，也不会有审问。”Carl说，“Drew McConnell，我仍然当你是朋友。”

Drew一怔，苦笑，活动了一下僵硬的四肢，在Carl对面的椅子里坐下。他留意观察Carl，只觉得她像是太多个晚上没有睡过好觉。

“那你要怎么向国王交代？”Drew先问。

“搪塞过去，这简单，编造些讯息给他。我会找具血肉模糊的尸体，用法术变形成你的样子，然后告诉国王我在拷打的时候失手了。”Carl看向窗外，“再过一个小时，王宫的警卫夜班就会换班。我会告诉你合适的路线，以你的身手，应该能在不被发现的前提下逃出去。”

Drew沉默。他有太多复杂的话想对Carl说，但又不知从何说起。他想了想，鼓起勇气，仍然开口：“但是，Carl，越来越多的非人种族正在死于猎巫运动。也有好几位猎魔人已经遇难。”

“我知道。”

Drew一下子就明白，Carl意思是不打算改变主意。另一方面，Peter逃回去之后，女术士议会一定更加心急想要除掉Carl和国王。Drew想，她应该小心……

“我知道。”Carl又说。

Drew一愣。Carl懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑门：“抱歉，习惯性用了读心术。我下次该注意才是。“

Carl的指尖有魔法烧灼的痕迹。Drew意识到。这倒不奇怪，奇怪的是她罩袍滑落之处，她的胳膊和小腿上也有相似的痕迹。Drew猜测她近来确实是在实验非常危险的法术。

Drew冲她微笑了一下，双腿交叠起来，换了个话题：“你倒希望Peter在这里，能读他的心，是不是？“

“……是啊。“Carl苦涩地承认。

Drew说：“可是Peter给你写过一首长诗，至少……至少我觉得是写给你的。《无心之人》，讲了一个有关无可奈何的女子，找猎魔人买凶杀死自己孪生哥哥，终结双生子那本该牢不可破的连结的故事。那个女人在故事结束的时候显得十分悲痛而后悔……我觉得这故事里，有点……我是说……现在后悔还不晚。Carl，拜托。“

“整首诗我都读过了。“Carl告诉他，”《无心之人》这个故事最有趣的地方在于，你从不同的视角，对不同的人物选择代入，你会得到完全不同的结论。我读到的故事和你读到的未必相同。“

她住了嘴，对着Drew扬起眉毛，Drew意识到她是在避免告诉自己太多讯息，以免自己回去之后，向女术士议会全盘吐露。Drew忍不住更加好奇了起来，看着Carl淡蓝色的眼睛，他意识到，自己其实从没弄懂过Carl在想什么。

“算了。“Carl摇摇头，”时间不多了，来吧，我先抓紧时间给你讲解出去的路线。嗯，还有就是……Drew。当这一切结束之后，如果，我是说如果，我没能幸存。请帮我告诉Peter，我爱他。“

Drew吃了一惊。

**

国王辗转反侧，彻夜难眠，半夜，他爬起来，对着镜子，小心地用匕首颤颤巍巍地轻割自己的指尖。

血珠冒了出来。

匕首滑落在地上。

**

Peter逃回女术士议会的集会所之后，女术士们自然是立即召开了紧急会议，商讨对策，一时吵得不可开交。有人认为一击不中，但Pete仍是预言中会杀死国王的人，那就应该再试。有人认为因为Carl的干涉，预言可能已经改变，应该找一位女术士再去刺杀，还有人主张应该找预言中那位据说谋划了十年，如今却一点影子也没有的小王子，找到再说。

Peter旁听会议听得打瞌睡，一摸腰间的药瓶，已经空了，便向旁边的女术士们索要。

但她们拒绝了。

“我们这次相当幸运。”议长最后说，“我们制造的魔法纸笺，成功划开了国王的手指，解除了他身上的保护魔法。这其实几乎，称得上是一次成功的刺杀。”

“但更重要的是，Carl当时在场，她却没有提醒国王保护魔法被破除。”

“我们不知道她想干什么。我们安插在王宫内的间谍也传来消息，说她最近正在频繁进行魔法实验。不知道有什么计划。”

“国王没了防护，对付起来相对容易。现在，显然，更危险，更无法预料的是Carl。我们得阻止她。议会决定，Peter Doherty应当立即出发，再次前往王宫，刺杀Carl。在Carl人头落地之后，我们再对付国王，便没有后顾之忧。”

“等等……等等……”Peter皱眉，“我是说过我想亲手手刃Carlos。但不是这时候啊。国王才遭遇过一次刺杀，肯定加强了王宫的警卫，你们再让我强闯王宫，不是送死么？”

“你没有选择。”议长直截了当地说。

Peter眉头皱得更紧。

“这些天来你用的那些药水，具有比其它所有药水更强的成瘾性。强烈的戒断反应，会让你求死不能，甚至操控你的认知和行为。“议长冷笑，”而想要我们继续给你提供药水的办法，就是照我们说的去做。“

大部分女术士都把目光投向Peter，眼神中毫无怜悯。

第二天凌晨，Peter便匆忙动身，他甚至没来得及跟返回集会所的Drew见上一面。

**

与此同时，Carl在第二天白天多次试图求见国王，皆遭拒绝。国王借口昨天受了惊吓，身体不适，要卧床休息，坚决不见。Carl没有办法，只能回到自己的房间里，重新计划。

到了晚上，她便坐在自己床头，开始等人。她的东西已经整理完毕，列了个清单，清单就放在桌上，她已经告诉侍女，今天晚上她要在自己的房间里实验特别危险的法术，一会儿无论听到什么响动，都不用过来查看。今夜无星无月，她靠在床帏上，感到自己手心一层层地往外出冷汗。

预言中的时刻就要近了。她想，死亡。化身成红色恶魔的命运在她记忆中的水镜里对她低语，死亡是你的命运。她从头到尾，都是在与命运抗争，试图改变所有人的结局，但她自己从来就估计不准事物。她开始一件件地把身上的首饰摘下，依次摆放在桌面上。

巨响。

一根绳索从房顶垂下，有个高大的身影凭惯性击碎落地窗，破窗而入。Peter落在房间里，奔向床头的Carl，一手拽住她头发，一手把匕首横在她脖子上。

棕色眼睛望进蓝色眼睛里。

（《Tell the King》这个故事的讲述，从这里中断）

“这个故事太长了，我本来应该明天晚上再给你讲下半截的，但我快要没有时间了。“Peter对食人魔说。食人魔困惑地”乌——卟——“了一声。

牢房里的血腥气味越来越浓。

“到此为止吧，你可以走了。“Peter对自己的狱卒说。

食人魔非常不满，捶了两下地面，大地震动，天花板上直掉碎石下来，在监牢门外砸得直响。

“……好吧好吧，我讲给你听。“Peter赶快说，“呃，这样的。闯入Carl房间五分钟后，Peter从原路离开了。Carl用一只魔法耳环里的魔法能量修补了窗户。没人发现异样。但又过了一天之后，还是出事了。她失去了一切。因为，国王犹豫再三，终于下定了决心。他自己的保护魔法被破，使得他对Carl的不信任又浮了上来，而且，在任何凡夫俗子都可以用刀剑，或者魔法伤害他的前提下，他就更不放心Carl这样一位强大的女术士呆在他身边了。是他给予的Carl权力，他也可以把它收回。“

“Carl被逮捕了，被扔进了王宫城堡最幽暗的地牢，那是个非常可怕的地方，只有一块方砖可供站立，周围都是深水，也没有阳光，人在那种地方是会被逼疯的。而且，她的牢门是用阻魔金打造的，魔法不能穿透那道门。事实上，只要她碰触那道牢门，她身上所有的魔法都会暂时失效。所以，她永远不可能逃脱。“

“Peter从那以后就没了踪迹。女术士议会对此感到十分奇怪，因为按她们往常的药水实验结果，成瘾者总会回去找她们的，但Peter再也没回去。这没法解释。她们又花了许多精力全大陆搜寻Peter，搜寻那位预言中的王子，两种努力全是徒劳。“

“Drew从来不是任何预言里的刺杀者，所以女术士议会对他并不在意。他也没了什么音讯。不过他最近一次被人看到，是不久前在诺城，他出现，帮Wolfman处理了一起麻烦琐事，然后又消失了。“

“这就是上面那个故事里所有人的结局了。当然，你知道的，故事会结束，人不会。实际上……”Peter仰头，看着漆黑一片的天花板，“我不知道我对日子的计数是否正确。这些天来，我已经快要发疯了。但如果我没算错……那日也快要临近了。”

食人魔已经听不懂这后面莫名其妙的话了，它满足地咀嚼着故事，离开了。

没过几小时，火光就照亮了通向监牢的通道。整座监牢都在摇动，仿佛城堡正在受到攻击，进行大规模的战争。Peter明白，是时候了。

他站起来，把双手放到阻魔金的门上。

魔法在他身上消融，他苍白柔嫩的皮肤，褪变为充满纹身和伤疤的样子，他的黑色长发先是缩短变成金发，接着又进一步退却成了黑褐色的微卷头发，他的体型也在增长，他小巧的乳房消失后退，变成更强壮的肌肉。

以女术士Carl的身份被关押了四十天的Peter，终于回到了原本的样子。

阻魔金的门对他来说没有什么阻挡作用。那是一扇几百磅重的金属门，的确，柔弱的女术士或是普通人是决不可能击破的。但换作身为变种人类的猎魔人，就是另一回事了。

Peter矮下身，努力拖拽着金属的大门，同时还得注意，不要被惯性带到水里去，大门在他铁一般的肌肉之下发出惨叫呻吟，逐渐扭曲，然后硬生生地被他拆了下来，Peter挥臂将金属门扔出，砸在地上发出轰然巨响。

Peter在监牢通道里飞奔。这地下还关了其它不少要犯和女术士，但现在不是救她们的时候，他扑到一个全身盔甲的狱卒身上，把那可怜人带得一起倒在地上。他用蛮力夺下了那个人的长剑，摘下那人的头盔，用铁盔把那人击晕了。

此处本应守备森严，即使他破开监牢门，也不可能独自这样在围攻中逃出去。但现在，一片混乱，城堡已经陷入战火之中，拐角处隐约有火光的影子。Peter拿了剑，在地下迷宫一样的监牢里疾奔，只求快些回到地面上去。

他得找到Carl。

在某一个转角他遇见了食人魔，食人魔整个儿缩在那里，似乎突然犯起了忧郁，Peter举着剑靠近，看见它极其刻意地在自己面前闭上了眼睛，心里倒是松了口气。Peter跳过食人魔那如山般的躯壳，继续往前。

有两只恶魔拦住了去路。真正的，来自地狱的恶魔。红色的肉瘤，山羊角，蝙蝠般的翅膀，和带勾刺的尾巴。Peter跨步上前，长剑转开弧度，格开恶魔的利爪，再回手一削，两只恶魔便都掉了一半的脑袋，喷出绿色的脓血。

到处都在烧。Peter心烦意乱地想，三步并作两步直往地面上冲，一路上恶魔们似乎在攻击王宫的守卫，守卫溃不成军，难怪造成如此大的动乱。有时恶魔和守卫看见他从监牢方向出来，便一齐转而攻击他，Peter不和他们纠缠，长剑轮舞腾挪，自己淋了一身血雾，仍是继续向前。

Carl以前夸奖过，他用起顺手的剑来，很像跳舞。

地面上战况更加惨烈，卫兵们在恶魔的围攻下且战且退，哪里也找不到Carl的踪迹。Peter心急如焚，只好重新冲进建筑里上楼去，想看看国王或是Carl会不会在塔楼或是城堡大厅里。

**

四十天前。Carl的房间里。

Peter很清楚，自己只有几秒钟的时间可以动手，但是看到那双蓝色眼睛时，他的命运就已注定。

或者不如说，早在之前在王宫外面听到Carl写给他的那首诗时，他的命运就已注定。

Peter下不了手，挫败地把匕首一丢，甩给Carl一个愤怒而冰冷的眼神，退后了两步。他们之间还有太多问题没有解决，太多背叛和分歧。还有那些死在火刑柱上的人命。那些将永远是他们之间跨不过去的坎。Peter此行并非只是为了自己而来。Carl摸了摸自己的脖子，看着他。

“我能终结猎巫运动。”Carl对他说，“这就是你想要的，对不对？但你要听我的命令，我让你做什么你就做什么。”

“他妈的我受够你了，别读心了。”Peter喊道。

“我们没时间浪费在说话上。”Carl回答，“你只要告诉我，用意念告诉我也行——你答应还是不答应。”

Peter看着Carl。我爱你。他想，你既然会读心你就该明白啊，我他妈的无论有多恨你我都爱你，你知道这都是真的，我恨你恨得想杀了你，我爱你爱到可以为你而死。你要我做什么，说啊，我什么都可以做。你明明知道的。

“我明白了。”Carl只是说，“为我坐牢吧。”

于是他们在五分钟内用法术交换了身份，变形为对方的模样。Carl留下了物品清单，以此保证Pete能在接下来几天里行为如常，留下了一桌的魔法首饰，以应付必要的魔法施放的表演。他们没有说太多的话，Carl到了这份上仍不愿意透露太多计划。Carl从被打碎的窗户走了出去，使用法术离开。Peter留在房间里。

“我有计划必须要执行。”Carl当时只是这么说，“所以我需要几十天的自由。而你，我看你刚好用得上几十天的监牢。否则那帮女术士会让你做出你一辈子后悔的事。”

**

这就是你所谓的计划吗？Peter把一只恶魔劈作两半，踢到一边，继续寻找着Carl和国王。接着，他自己胸口的猎魔人山猫徽章疯狂振动起来，附近有极其邪恶的东西。

他踹开了下一个房间的房门。

Carl站在那里，一只手托着国王的下巴，脸上挂着诡异的微笑，仍然十分美丽，国王则坐在扶手椅上，吓得尿了一地，脚边全是水渍。房间两侧充斥着各色恶魔，听见门开，恶魔们全都转头过来看向Peter。

“先别攻击。”Carl喝止恶魔，“Pete，你可以再等等，仪式就快完成了。”

“什么他妈的仪式？”Peter把长剑横在胸口，“一开始就不存在什么计划了十年的私生子小王子，是不是？女术士议会在预言里看到了十年的计划，但她们理解错了！我在监牢里终于想清楚了。她们看到的预言其实是……你！一开始就是你想当国王！你计划了那么久，瞒着所有人……”

“如果能坐上这个位置，纠正所有不公，弥补所有错误，为什么不呢？”Carl反问，“猎巫运动不是一朝一夕的政令，更非国王一时糊涂。人类对非人种族和各种魔法相关事项的敌意，日积月累。我在十年前就已看出端倪。而要扭转这一切？成立女术士议会，在个别事情上玩弄权术，或者跟城里的黑帮老大乞丐王联手，统统都是不够的。必须坐到最高的位置上，发动彻底的改革，才有可能真正让所有人都和平相处。这样才能真正彻底消灭火刑柱。”

“为此，我假意向国王效忠，成为他的顾问，了解这个国家的政治。在此期间，我放你离开，去跟女术士议会结盟，因为我知道你是预言中将要杀死国王的人，而只有整个女术士议会才了解破除他身上防护魔法的办法。我必须借你之手破除魔法。一切都如我所料地进行了，你们按自己的想法行事，但你们其实是为我服务，而现在，我经过筹备，带着仪式所必需的东西回到了诺城回到了王宫。”

“我会控制他。”Carl低头，看着发着抖的国王，“我会用法术掌控他的精神。类似的法术，也可以掌控其它朝臣的精神。再加上我的预言能力——我将成为史无前例的女术士国王，用所有这些办法为民众带来福祉。你再等等，Pete，仪式就快结束了。”

“你疯了。”Pete说。

“滚开。”Carl说。

“凡人怎么可能拥有你这样强大的力量？怎么可能拥有远远凌驾于其它所有女术士之上的力量？”Pete高喊。

“你在恐惧我的力量远远超过你，以至于你会追不上我，是么？”Carl问。

Pete气得跳脚。

“问题是，你肯定是跟恶魔作了交易才获得的这些力量！事实上，你开启仪式之后恶魔从地狱涌来，已经把王宫变成了火海！”

“那又如何？”

“你控制不了恶魔，恶魔会控制你。”Pete咬牙切齿，“你是不是经常在预言水镜里看到自己的死亡？你告诉我每次象征死亡的是什么东西？女术士从不会白给人馈赠，恶魔就更不会！绝对，不会！Carl，你一直在追求力量和权力，你被蒙蔽了，以至于看不清如此简单的道理！”

“我能控制恶魔。”Carl反驳说，“我连命运都能改变……我怎么就不能控制恶魔。我什么都能控制，我……”

Peter不再同她废话，他的长剑劈向了离他最近的那个恶魔，死亡之舞在房间里再次上演。虽然Peter平时在接悬赏任务的时候，也更倾向于用非战斗的方式解决问题，但当年Drew和他成为好友，契机并不是什么诗歌。

Peter无意与恶魔们缠斗，在利爪中劈开一条路来，直逼向房间另一头的Carl与国王。剑锋凌厉，直向Carl的面部拍去，Carl不得已中断了仪式，抬起手给自己释放了一个保护魔法。

Peter长剑在中途突然转向，向下一砸，捅进了国王的心脏。

国王张大了嘴——那或许是恐惧，但更可能是一种解脱的表情。国王的身体慢慢软倒下去。Carl惊恐，绝望又愤怒，所有的计划都毁于一旦。恶魔们发出了不甘的怒吼，Carl抬手，紫色的魔法光潮包围了Peter，扼住他的喉咙，把他悬浮了起来。

“你要……”Peter艰难地说话，奋力挣扎，“你要杀了我吗……？”

Carl冰冷地望着他。此时，在Peter身后，一个恶魔愤怒至极，自作主张，伸爪击向动弹不得的Peter后背，深及见骨。

Carl干脆利落地用魔法切掉了那只恶魔的利爪，它发出一声惨嚎。

紫色的光芒消失了，Peter落在地上，大口喘息着，周围的恶魔涌了上来，Carl升起屏障，将它们挡住，不让它们靠近Peter。

“你看……”Peter喘息着说，“你控制不了它们……连一秒钟也……不行……刚才就是……实例……它们能帮你统治这个国家……但它们……更恨人类。”

承认错误吧。我知道你不是会让整座城市整个国家为你的错误陪葬的人。Peter在脑子里想。我知道你不是。我认识的那个Carl不是。弥补错误吧，Carlos。哪怕从现在开始。哪怕赔上生命。

Carl看着他的眼睛，很迟疑地点了点头。

魔法火焰再次腾起，这次是烧向恶魔。

房门再次被踹开了，Drew带领着其它猎魔人闯了进来，他们本来是要支援Carl来击败王宫卫队，但恶魔一出现，猎魔人们很自然地知道自己该做什么。魔法与剑网交织，Peter受了重伤，退到一旁撕下布料给自己止血，眼睛从来没有一刻离开过Carl，像是随时准备为她献上生命。

**

一切尘埃落定。

所有人都捡了一条命。只有老国王除外。

仪式被中止，恶魔离开诺城的第五天，王宫里便已议论着要从国王的百八十个私生子里选择合适的新王。Carl恢复了国王顾问的职位，她对Pete说，她终究必须对政治产生影响，否则他们这些人就只能坐等灭亡。

但政治影响恐怕就不是那么好控制的了。如果你一不能操纵他人的精神，二不能擅自预言的话。

“我想尽量让他们找个年轻些的王子。”Carl对Pete讲，“观念还没完全成型，还有希望的那种。当然，人类是说不准的，也可能我再怎么努力，最后还是会冒出来一个新王，再次把我扔到地牢里去。”

“那样的话，我会去救你的。”Pete满不在乎地胡诌。

“你会一起关进去的。我刚任命了你作新王子的武术教师。虽然新王子都还没选定。”Carl回答。Pete表情十分绝望。Carl果然会想尽一切办法，找到借口，让他多多少少留在身边，而不是彻底流落街头，跟乞丐，跟药水为伍……

而Pete自己，也很难说清楚自己究竟更喜欢哪一种生活。

“反正别让我搞太多应酬。酒会我真的不去。”Pete发出最后的抗议，Carl点着头，也不知道听进去了多少。她揽过Pete，迷迷糊糊地在他脖子上留下一个吻。

<全文完>


End file.
